Muggle Cold
by Katieskittles
Summary: Harry notices Snape was acting unusual on Monday afternoon during potion's class. Finding out that his teacher has caught the muggle cold Harry decides to take action and take care of him or least try too.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing Harry noticed in the morning was that there was something odd about Snape. It was breakfast time and he was not there. This was an unusual act knowing that his Professor never really skips meals.

Harry looks over at Hermione and Ron. "You see it too, don't you?" His bushy haired friend spoke.

"What do you mean?" Harry wondered.

"Do not act like you do not know Harry," she replies, "it is Professor Snape. He has not shown up for breakfast. I thought that is why you kept on glancing at the staff table." Harry nodded.

"Wouldn't it be funny if he overslept?" Ron said laughing. Harry laughed too and Hermione just stared at them. Harry looked over at the staff table, wondering if Snape actually did oversleep. 'Nah that would be odd behavior from him.' But then again so was this.

Snape woke up in a rather foul mood. His throat was feeling awful. Summoning a glass of water from his small kitchen he gulped it all down to see if it would help a little. He cursed when it did not help. He groaned, this was not the way he wanted to wake up. He decided to see if a bath would do some good. He went to the bathroom, and filled the tub with hot water. He looked at his muggle alarm clock. It was coming close to breakfast.

Severus sighed as he slipped slowly into the hot water. Groaning at his throat that was pretty sore. He probably also looked awful. More awful than usual. He sank his head into the tub, keeping his nose above the water. The warmth felt good on his neck. He summoned two potions from his personal store. The first one to numb his sore throat for a few hours, and the other one for his eyes, to clear them from any kind of sign that he was coming down with something. He loved his potions, they were a perfect mask for him. Why do you think he had become a perfect spy and he had been able to hide any type of emotion that were threatening to reach the surface? The potions professor decided to skip breakfast and instead stay in the bath a bit longer. He sighed happily at the relaxation.

Snape did show up for lunch but Harry noticed that something was not right with him. He kept grimacing while holding his throat with one of his hands. Harry also noticed a couple of times that Snape was rubbing his temples. That would probably be because he had a headache coming. Snape caught Harry staring and Harry quickly looked away and started paying attention (or at least pretending to pay attention) to what his two best friends were talking about. It was not an interesting topic for him.

"Are you alright Severus?" Albus wondered, concerned.

"I am fine Albus," Snape replied back. But it was a lie; in fact, he is feeling awful. He had thought that potions would help, but he was wrong. They only helped a little bit; and now, while sitting at the staff table his throat was feeling awful.

Dumbledore looked at his personal spy, worry clearly written on his face.


	2. Chapter Two

Snape had been feeling completely awful. Luckily the potions he took hid his illness from prying eyes. Or so he hoped.

Harry was focusing on a potion assignment during his afternoon class when he heard a small cough coming from his professor. He looked up at him and shrugged, not giving much thought to it. But as he heard Professor Snape muffling his coughs more than once he was getting a bit concerned. Harry stood, taking a deep breath and not caring if people saw him going up to the front of the class. It only looked like he was turning in his notebook anyway.

Severus stopped grading papers and looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Harry gasped when he saw Snape's face. He was certainly not ok and anyone who took time to notice would see that his eyes were swollen, the whiteness of his eyes were a bit red. He decided to pluck up his courage, "Are you feeling alright Professor?" he asked whispering as he handed in his notebook.

"I am fine Potter, go back to your seat," Snape replied not feeling up to use his normal voice when speaking with him. Harry noticed this, and knew that his Professor was denying the fact that he was not ill. Harry sighed, leaving it like that for the moment, but before he sat back down he unwrapped a sucker he kept in his pocket that would help with Snape's persistent cough.

Snape decided to ignore Harry's presence, not feeling up to dealing with him at this moment. Harry went to Snape and before his teacher could protest, he handed him the cough drop. Severus raised one of his eyebrows, while looking at the round candy placed in his hand when he was looking at one of the student's papers. Harry leaned over on his desk, checking if anybody is watching this. He saw they were all busy with their assignments and a few were chatting among each other. Severus would have been furious with them if he was his usual self. "This will help to calm your cough," he said quietly so that only his professor could hear him.

Snape gasped at it, "It looks like candy."

"It is not, though. Try it sir, it will soothe the cough."

Snape looks over at his student, 'I guess he noticed my coughing.' he thought. Harry sat back down and looked over his next assignment that had to be done by the time the bell rang. Snape decided to pop this called candy in his mouth and realized that it was not really candy. Potter was right about that, though he will not admit that a Potter was right.

Harry got ready for dinner. He took a bath in the prefect's bathroom while Myrtle was watching him from the toilet.

Harry sighed in the warmth of the bath, thinking about what was going on with his Potion Professor today. He looked over at the mermaid who was stroking her hair while sitting on her precious rock in which Harry always saw her perched on the top, not caring about her prying eyes watching him.

While being in the bath for twenty minutes, with Moaning Myrtle sitting next to him with her ghostly arm slung over his shoulder, Harry decided something. He would check on his Professor after dinner to see how he was doing whether Snape liked it or not or whether his teacher showed up for dinner or not. Harry also realized now that Snape was under the weather because of the common cold. Although he was not quite sure yet if it was a cold or if it was something else like the flu. But he knew one thing for certain: Snape was sick with something.


	3. Chapter Three

During dinner Harry kept track of the staff table. The whole time he sat down till he was done with his meal Snape did not show up. A little concerned about his Potion Professor he excused himself early. And took off straight to the dungeon

On the way down he pucked up the courage to face his Professor. Who knows what the Dungeon Bat would do to him. And he knows that he would be trying to hide his illness. Harry snorts at that. With a shaky breath and shaky hand he knocked on Snape's office door. Seeing if he was hiding behind this closed door. And as Harry expected the door opened and Snape peeped his head out.

Harry was shocked at his appearance. He understood why his Professor did not show up for dinner now. He did not want people to see him this way. Even with magic Albus would know immediately that something was wrong with the Potion Professor. "What do you want Potter?" Snape wondered, wincing a bit at his sore throat while trying to talk.

Harry takes a deep breath before speaking, "I came to check on you Professor and from the looks of it you certainly not fine."

"Do you want a golden medal for that Potter?" Snape tried to clear his throat only to get pain in return. Harry winced at that, "but I assure you Potter I am doing just fine."

Harry tries not to roll his eyes at his teacher's defense when clearly his face showed otherwise, "You do not need to lie to me Professor it is ok," Snape glared at him with the accusation but Harry would not have any of that, "just say it sir. Say that you are under the weather?"

"I assure you Potter that I am certainly am not under the weather and," he tries to snort but he regretted it soon after, "coming down to check on me Potter well-"

"Professor you should probably stop talking when your throat seems this sore."

"Potter ones again I-"

"OK sir you have two choices either you say you are down with a bug or I will go straight up to Madam Pomfrey and tell her your condition?"

"Go ahead and tell Madam Pomfrey for all I care Potter!" he regretted the shouting part since his sore throat started throbbing.

"Very well then," Harry says as Snape shut the door in his face.

After shutting his door in Potter's face Snape realized that Potter did not seem to be kidding when he meant that he would go over to Madam Pomfrey and tell her of his condition. 'What have I done!' he thought quickly opening the door and running over to Potter "Potter!"

Potter was just about to head to the black spiraling staircase when he heard his name being called out like mad. "Potter wait" Harry smirks at this as Snape was catching his breath only a feet away. Snape regretted running while in this condition since it made his fever spike up a bit. "You win Potter just please do not tell Madam Pomfrey. I was planning to give you detention if you went up to her but you would of told her anyway am I correct?"

Harry smirks over at him, "You are correct about that sir."

"Then you win Potter," Snape says quietly, "I am under the weather you happy now?"

Harry wanted to say yes but thought against it now was not the time to be happy to win against his Potion Professor. Now was the time to do something to help him, "Now was that so hard?"

Snape glares over at him, "So you come here to gloat?"

Harry moves closer to his Professor, feeling his forehead, receiving a flinch from Snape, "Wow Professor you are burning up." Snape smacks his hand away, "now, now sir do not be like that," Harry touched his forehead again. Snape was about to smack it away again and harder this time but Harry was quick to grab his wrist, "do me a favor Professor and quit your act," Harry took his hand away from his forehead and other hand lets go of his wrist.

"Why you -"

"Can you see that I am only trying to help?" Harry snaps. He could see Snape's legs wobble, 'That is not a good sign,' Harry thought as he looked back up at his teacher's face who was looking pale, "here lean on my shoulder?" surprisingly Snape decided to do what his student said and flung his arm around Harry's shoulder, "does this mean you will let me help you?"

Snape looks away, hating to be treated weak. If he was not feeling this ill then he would of given Harry a month's detention. Harry took the silent reply as a yes.


	4. Chapter Four

After several minutes of getting Snape to open his private chambers for Harry and several times him protesting he finally gave in by Potter blackmailing him once again to tell Madam Pomfrey. And once again Snape decided to give in by letting his most hated student inside his chamber and knowing his password. Harry was offering to help his Professor out of his teaching clothes but Snape been really against that told Harry to help him to his bed and he will do the rest himself.

"Alright Professor here we go," Harry helps him onto his bed and handed him his pjs, "I am guessing since you were not at dinner you did not eat anything this evening?" Snape admits that he did not, "very well then I will heat you up some chicken noodle soup. I will leave you alone for a couple of minutes so you can change but before I do that," he reaches over to get at one of Severus' shoes that were still worn, "I will help you out of these." Snape not feeling up to protesting let Harry take off his shoes. "so here is the deal Professor," Harry says while undoing one of the black shoe laces, "you let me help you get better and I will not tell Madam Pomfrey. Meaning," Snape listens. Harry took off one of his shoes and placed it by his nightstand, going over to undo the other one, "I will not use potions on you instead I will help you heal the muggle way," Snape raised an eyebrow as his other shoe got taken off and placed with his other pair, Harry looks over at him "so deal by helping you?"

Snape innerly sighs and looks down at the bed, nodding quietly. "But will your precious friends be wondering where you are?"

Harry walks over to the bedroom door, "Do not worry Professor I will not tell them about this. If I need to I will make something up now I will give you some privacy while making the chicken noodle soup," he walks out, shutting the bedroom door behind him. Harry slides down onto the shut door to the floor, 'What have I gotten myself into too?' Harry had no idea why he wanted to help Snape when he could just as well go up to Madam Pomfrey and tell her what is going on with the Potion's Professor. 'Oh and you going to break the promise you made with him?' a part of his mind argued, Harry sighs and gets up, 'I guess I will get Dooby."

"Dooby?"

Pop! "What can Dooby do for you sir?"

"Hello Dooby I need to ask you for a huge favor can you do that?"

"I would do anything for Harry Potter after setting me free in 2nd year?"

Harry smiles at that, "Great then I would like three cans of chicken noodle soup from the kitchen?"

Dooby nodded, "Sure thing Master Harry sir," Pop! And he was gone.

After a couple minutes have passed Harry heard a pop behind him he turns around, grabbing the three cans from Dooby's hands, "Thank you Dooby oh and one more thing please do not tell anyone I am here?" Dooby nodded before Pop! he was gone. Harry innerly sighs as he searched for a pot to cook the soup in. After searching in the cupboards he found a sauce pot under the stove drawer. 'This would have to do.' he turned the stove on low and with the magic of his wand instead of a can opener he split the lid open, pouring the soup into the pot. Noticing there was a kettle on the stove Harry put fresh water in it and turns it on as well.

He stirred the liquid for a few minutes till the noodles were nice and soft for Snape knowing that having a sore throat you do not want to eat anything that will not go down well. Harry grew up in the muggle world till he was 11 years old and learned how to take care of his own colds since the Dursley's had cared less if he had gone under weather and therefore Harry had to learn how to take care of own wellness himself. Now it is up to Harry to get his poor Professor back to his normal grumpy self. He snorts at that. 'I know it is all just an act with him.' the soup was ready to be served and so was the hot water. He looked through a small box that had the words 'Tea Bags' on it written in black ink. Harry looked through them to see which one is good to sooth a sore throat. He spotted a tea bag that had mint tea written on it, 'This should do,' he gets a mug from the dish rack and placed the bag inside, pouring hot water over it.

Finding a tray behind the dish rack he placed it on the counter. Summoning a bowl from the cupboard, grabbing it, carefully pouring the soup into the bowl so as not to burn his skin, placing it on the tray, along with mug.

Harry knocks on the bedroom door to see if it was ok to enter. Hearing no words come out he took that as a good sign and walked in. The sight he saw before him would be too cute for words. Snape was snuggled underneath his silky green blankets, his head resting on top of his pillow, his eyes closed. Harry shook his head, 'Did I just think he was cute?' if he was in the muggle world right now he would demand a brain scan. Sighing he quietly went over as to not startle his sleeping Professor and set the tray down onto his nightstand. Harry gently sits on the bed. "Hey Professor?" he says quietly. Snape who was only resting his eyes is looking at Potter now, "how you feeling sir?"

Snape not having the strength to answer places his hand on his throat.

Harry nodded understanding, grabbing the mug off the tray, "Here this should help with the sore throat," he hands it to him. Snape nods, sitting up, takes the cup, "if you want honey just let me know?" Snape shakes his head as he tasted it. Harry looks over at the alarm clock and realized he been here for 2 hours now. "Here I need to go up to the common room for about an hour so because Ron and Hermione are probably wondering where I am. And I will sneak back down here with my invisible cloak. In the meantime I got you soup and tea," Snape nodded feeling the hot mint tea sooth his aching throat just a little bit.

"You...do not...have...to Pot..ter," his teacher tried hoarse out.

Harry wanted to laugh at Snape for not being able speak correctly but decided to keep it down till when he is safe in his own bed. "Do not be silly sir after all did you forget you are teaching tomorrow?" Snape raises an eyebrow at him, "oh wait it is Saturday then right?" his teacher gives a quick nod, "well then this weekend I will be spending the time getting you better before Monday hits. Now before I go would you like me to bring you something to read?"

Snape decides to not protest at Harry wanting to help heal him throughout this whole weekend in fear of telling Madam Pomfrey. He shook his head in response to his student's question, "I...am... ...g to rest," he horses out, coughing a bit afterwards.

Harry nods, getting up, "Very well you have soup and tea. I will make more tea when I get back," he was just about to turn the bedroom door knob when he stops and turns back around. "Dooby!" Snape jumped a little, spilling a bit of tea on his PJ top. He was not expecting Harry to raise his voice like that.

Pop! "How can Dooby help you Master?"

"Dobby?" Snape looked at the elf confused. 'Why is a elf in my bedroom?'

Harry looks over at his teacher, "I will explain to you about Dooby later," turning back over to Dooby he says, "keep an eye on him for me while I am gone and tell me if anything happens right away?"

Dooby looks over at Snape and then back at Harry with smile, "I shall do my best Master."

Harry turns to his Professor, "If you need my help with anything and I am not here call Dooby's name and he will give me the message." Snape nodded while starting to sip his soup. Harry turns back to Dooby, "So you understand to come to Snape's aide if he calls your name right?"

"Dooby will make sure Harry's Professor is in good care."

Harry nodded smiling, "Thank you Dooby oh and once again do not tell anyone I am helping Snape?"

Dooby nodded, "I will keep my mouth shut sir." Pop! and he was gone. Harry turns back to Snape, "Well I will be back down in an hour or so?"

"Just...go Potter," Snape says while eating his soup.

Harry nodded, opening the bedroom door, and shutting it once again behind him.


	5. Chapter Five

His friends were not in the common room nor were they in here before him. He asked the portrait. In-fact no one was here but him. Harry sighs, resting a bit on the sofa. Thinking of what to do. Should he wait for his friends to show up or just go back over to Snape. Then he remembers his teacher telling him that he wanted to rest a bit. Harry looks over at the clock which was only 7 o'clock. He sighs and gets up, going over to the woman's dormitory. Taking a double check to make sure no one has come into the common room. All clear he went straight to Hermione's suitcase. He knew about her first aide collection which also means she has everything when coming down with something. Harry forgot to ask Snape what type of symptoms he has to declare it being the cold or if it is the common flu. But since Snape been saying his throat been hurting Harry decided to take all of the medications for a cold and if needed he will get something else if it turns out to be the flu. He got a bottle of cough syrup, pills for headaches and fever. Four packets of unused wash clothes that Hermione bought from Japan since the packet had a 'Made In Japan' label on it. Then he went over to men's dormitory and got out a packet of throat lozenges.

Harry heard commotion downstairs and realized it were Ron and Hermione, "Harry you in here?" Hermione shouts.

Harry quickly puts everything away inside his nightstand cupboard and ran over to the bedroom door, "I am yes!"

"Oh there you are Harry," Ron says, "we were wondering where you went?"

"Oh well I was in the dorms this whole time doing," he thought of what to make up, hating to lie to his best friends but he can not tell them not yet anyways. He sort of promised Snape, "some homework," he joins them on the couch for a bit.

"Oh that is great Harry," Hermione says feeling proud of her friend being active with his studies. She turns to Ron, "you should start with your studies as well Ron?"

Ron groans, "I don't wanna," Hermione gave him a frown, "look I will do it on Sunday," he tries to convince her.

Hermione sighs and decides to leave that matter alone, turning back to Harry, "So after dinner you were up here the whole time doing homework?"

Harry nodded, "Yes," he snorts at thinking to say that his assignments were from Severus and if he does not do them then he would have- "I would have detention with Snape if I did not get it done before Monday."

He heard a popping noise behind him and while Ron was talking to Hermione on how unfair their Professor Snape is Harry turned to see Dooby standing there. Harry quickly waved at him to go upstairs. Dooby nodded disappearing to the dorm room. Harry excused himself while Hermione was arguing with Ron about needing to focus more on his school work.

Harry shut the bedroom door behind him and faced Dooby, "Something going on with Snape?"

Dooby nodded, "He is having a coughing fit. He did not exactly ask for your help though," he goes over to a bed post and started banging his head which made Harry's friends wonder what he is doing up there. "Stupid, stupid Dooby you just told me to come up here if Snape needed your help-"

Harry stopped him, "No Dooby you did good. I know Snape. And is too stubborn to admit that he does. You did very good Dooby," he reassures the elf. Dooby innerly sighs in relieve and pops away. Harry seeing that Ron was still downstairs arguing with his bushy haired friend he quickly puts on his cloak, along with the supplies in the nightstand, disappearing from anybody's prying eyes or to be found out by his two best friends.

Harry snuck quickly to the common room's door. Seeing that his friends were still too distracted he was about to open the door when the portrait suddenly swung open and some Gryffindors entered. This was Harry's que to sneak past his house mates, feeling relieved that he did not have to open the door himself.

He quickly ran down to the dungeons, catching his breath when he got down the spiral staircase. He quickly walks over to Snape's office and over to the bookshelf where his private chambers were secretly kept. Pulling a book from the shelf it slides to the right revealing a door who had it's own secret password which Harry knows from his teacher saying it a few hours ago. "Eileen." the door flung open. 'I wonder why he choose Eileen for a password?' he wondered. He will ask when his Professor feels better.

Sure enough he heard Snape having a awful fit of coughing. He quickly walks over to the bedroom, coming in to see his Professor sitting up, having his head tucked inside his arms which were resting on top of the blankets. "Sounds like a nasty cough?" Startled Snape looks up to see Harry standing there. He admits that he can not stop coughing as best he could before coughing once again. Harry understanding goes over to the chamber's kitchen and grabs a glass of water. Hurrying over to the bed. Handing a coughing Snape the glass, "Here but drink it slowly."

"I...kn...ow how to drink...Potter," Severus tries to snap but regrets it since it made him cough even more, drinking more of the water.

"Now, now sir no need to get snippy," Snape glares over at him. Harry ignores it and looks over at the nightstand to see the tray have both the bowl and cup empty on top. Harry gets up from the bed, grabbing the tray and walks over to the kitchen.

He turns on the kettle once again, placing the tray on the counter to take care of it later.

Harry returns back into the bedroom and hands his teacher a new cup of fresh hot tea. "Here you go Professor."

Snape takes it and starts sipping it, getting inwardly startled when Harry feels his forehead. "Oh wow you are burning up sir. Here lay down I got something for it?" Snape innerly groans not wanting to get ordered around but since Harry was only trying to help he reluctantly lies down. Harry lays out all the things for a cold on the other side of the bed.

Snape looks over at the stuff, "You...been busy," the hot sizzling liquid felt good down his aching throat.

Harry nodded as he looks through the things he brought with him. Opening one of the cool wash cloth packets, he goes over to his teacher and unwraps the cloth, placing the cool cloth around his forehead. He felt Snape sigh with relief as the coolness hit his burning fever. Harry smiles a bit, inwardly happy that he can make his Professor feel good. Harry stopped in mid thought and inwardly shook his head, 'Maybe I do need a cat scan?' he just thought of making his teacher feel good. He took a step back from the bed. Snape had his eyes closed. Harry gave the alarm clock some attention with his eyes. It was now 9 o'clock. "Snape would you like me to stay the night here on the couch or should I just come back tomorrow morning?" Snape looks over at him but not moving his head so that the cloth does not by mistake slide off. "I mean I could stay here just I would have to sneak in after everyone is in bed?"

Snape feeling to tired and just wanting to sleep says, 'If I was not sick like this I would be quick to say no.' he clears his throat to speak but regretted when wincing. Harry noticed this and went over to get his Professor a throat lozenge. And not giving Snape a second to protest he popped it into his teacher's mouth. "Do...what...you want Potter?"

Harry did not expect this in a million years that the Potion's teacher would even think of saying (Do what you want Potter) as in letting him stay with him. The chosen one gave Snape a small smile. His Professor did not see the smile since he had his eyes closed once again. "Very well I will come down after everyone is asleep," Harry walks over to the door. A small groan came from the bed. Harry turns to him, "Something wrong Professor?"

"I need to...um…"

Harry understood what he was trying to say, "Are you trying to say you need to use the loo?" Snape replies with a groan. He walks over to him and slowly took off the covers from his warm and comfortable body. Harry stood still, "go on Sir use my body if you need too," his student thought Snape should have a choice there. Either use Harry as a walking stick or try to go over to the bathroom on his own. "I am here if you need support?"

Snape glares at him as he slowly gets up from the bed, "I...will...be...alright...Potter...I do...not need your help…" he tries walking a bit from the bed but a sudden dizzy spell and his legs gave out.

Harry was right there to catch him, "I can see that sir?" he says sarcastically, as he grabbed Snape under the armpits to help him back up. Snape gives his student a death glare, "it does not hurt to ask for help ones in the blue moon sir."

Snape noticed the closeness he and Harry were as his student takes hold of one of his arms. Without a second thought Snape smacks his hand away and tried standing on his own, "I...already...to...ld...you...Pott...er I do...not...need...your help," he tries to snap out.

Harry just looks at him in disbelief as Snape tries walking on his own again. 'Why is he being so stubborn?' he thought of a possibility that may be the reason for this, 'Could...it be?' Harry noticed Snape's legs wobble and was right there if he starts falling again.

Another dizzy spell and Snape starts to buckle ones again. Harry was there ones again to catch him but this time his own body gave out since his teacher's body completely collapsed. Making both him and Snape tumble to the ground. Harry underneath his Professor while Severus's body laid on top of his student.

 **lol I thought I should add that part at the end of this page :) thought it would be a interesting twist.**


	6. Chapter Six

Harry groans as he comes to his senses, "If you just let me help you to the bathroom we would of not ended up like this."

"Shut it...Potter," Snape tries to get up on his hands but fails when they gave out, crashing his head right into Harry's skull, and slightly brushing on each other's' lips, both not realizing since they were both groaning in pain. Harry groans, rubbing his forehead "Jeez will you just let me help you?" he snaps, getting annoyed with his teacher's ridiculous stubbornness.

He hears Snape silently say, "Why...do you insist?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that right now?" Harry replies trying to lift him from on top of him but Snape's weight kept him in place and his Professor does not seem in making any afford to help, 'What is going on with him lately?' Harry wondered. Severus kept quiet and tried getting up but failed and this time landed his face on Harry's shoulder, "Snape stop being this stubborn!" Potter shouts, startling his teacher with the outburst.

"I refuse getting help by someone who hates me," Harry heard Snape blurt out.

His student sighs, giving up on struggling for a bit, "Why would you think I hate you?"

Snape lifts his head to look at him, "I had been awful to you."

Harry was surprised at this coming from his teacher's mouth and his guilty looking eyes, "Yes you have been awful to me more then words can say but if I really hated you do you think I would take my bloody time to come down to your blasted chamber and try to help you rather than telling Pomfrey?" A surprised look flashed across Snape's eyes, "I hated the things you did but actually hating you I never felt that way," Harry gives a small grin at his teacher's even more surprised face, "now how about I help you up so you do not pee yourself?" Severus' surprised face turned into a slight glare but did not protest this time. Taking this as a good sign Harry grabbed his teacher's arm, taking most of his strength to help him move aside so that Harry can move out from underneath him. Once he was standing up he lends Snape a hand.

Snape groans but decides to grab his hand. Harry inwardly sighs at this, 'Finally he is letting me help.' he supports his teacher till he was on his feet. Harry lend him his arm and Snape inwardly groans, reluctantly taking it. His student helped him all the way over to the bathroom, "Here you go Professor I am sure you can do your business on your own?" Snape looks over at him, a small blush struck his face, looking away. The bathroom was small enough for him to be able to move around and grab things if necessary. Harry looks at his teacher, 'He is acting strange today.' must be because he is sick. Harry knew that if the teacher was not this sick he would have given him a month's detention. "Professor you ok?"

Snape nodded, looking over at Harry, "I will be fine here on out Potter," he replies back in a calm tone. His student nodded, letting go of him while his teacher had the door knob in his grip, opening it. The bathroom came to view. Snape steered himself by using the door knob as support and went inside, Harry closed the bathroom door behind him, "I will wait out here to help you get back to bed?" Snape did not answer him as he tries to do his business.

"Where have you been Harry?" Ron wondered as he catches his friend coming back through the portrait, "we were looking for you this whole time?"

Harry sighs, 'Why can they just let me have sometime to myself?' he thought of what to say to get Ron of his case, "I was up in Albus' office," Harry finds Hermione on the sofa studying. She looks up as they both join her.

"So you saying that you were with Albus this whole time?" Ron wondered.

"Yes Ron I was," Harry answers, "I was talking to him about Umbridge."

Hermione looks up from her books, having a stern expression Harry thought that she knew that he was lying. He knew that his bushy haired friend was to smart to fall for his lame lies,"Good Harry he needs to know how she been treating you," Harry inwardly sighed in relief. She took the bait. He nodded in agreement still feeling the sting on his hand from the last time he was in one of her detentions but in truth he did not want to bother Albus with his nonsense. Perhaps Snape might help him if he knew what Umbridge has done to him and the other students. But then again his Potion's Professor hated him. Or so he thinks. Though tonight while squashed under Snape's body he remembered that his teacher seemed to be worried about Harry hating him so could it be, "He doesn't hate me at all?"

"What was that Harry?" Ron wondered.

Harry inwardly kicked himself not realizing he said the last part out loud till it was too late, "Oh um...nothing," he gets up, "well I am going to get ready for bed," before they could say anything else he was already upstairs.


	7. Chapter Seven

Harry waited till everyone was asleep before getting up from his bed and going over to his nightstand where his invisible cloak lay in his cupboard. Silently getting his slippers and taking his marauder map with him Harry walks over to the door, checking Ron's bed before going to see if he was fast asleep and seeing his friend's form basically tangled in his sheets and snoring Harry quietly opens the dorm's door and with one last peek at Ron he sneaks out.

Before opening the portrait door Harry listened to any footsteps coming from upstairs. Seeing that it was clear he puts on his invisibility cloak and quietly sneaks out, trying not to disturb the lady in the painting sleeping form.

Harry walks into the private chambers, silently walking over to the bedroom to check on his teacher. Going in he noticed the lamp light off and seeing a sleeping form in the dark or so he thought. Harry did not want to use his wand for light in case it might startle him. He went over to the bed to check on his condition. He should ask Hermione the spell that could check how sick Snape actually was. According to the tissues piled beside him his Professor was having a fit blowing his nose. Harry looks over at Snape's face, "I returned sir. Not sure if you can hear me but I will be on your couch," Snape opened his eyes and looked at him in the dark. Harry sees his form getting up and sitting up in bed, "sorry sir if I woke you."

Snape shook his head, "I was just resting my eyes," he says in a hoarse tone.

Harry without asking his teacher turned on the lamp beside the bed on the nightstand. He takes a look at him and noticed how bad Snape's appearance really looks. Snot starting to drip down his nose and his eyes were completely pink colored, "How is your throat sir?" he wondered while looking at the alarm clock. It was 12 am

Snape tried to clear his throat but never learns how it makes it feel even worse, "It is alright at the moment."

There was something else in Snape's visions but Harry could not quite tell since how sunken they were, "Well you probably should get some sleep," Snape nods. Harry helped him lay back down which got him a weird look but no more than that. Harry felt his forehead. Seeing that it was burning he quickly placed another cool washcloth around his head which Snape inwardly sighs by, "well good night Professor," Harry says as he turned off the lamp.

"Night Potter."

Harry in his teacher's small living room searched for a blanket and pillow. Finding both by the fireplace. One thick wool one and one fluffed up pillow. It would do for him while staying here till Snape gets better. Harry laying on couch called out to Dooby.

He heard a pop in the middle of the living area, "What can Dooby do for Harry sir?"

"Please wake me up at six at this location in the morning?"

"Dooby will do as you asked sir," Harry nodded as he popped away. He sighs as he starts feeling sleepy. Taking care of a sick patient was exhausting plus one who was as stubborn as a OX. He puts the wool blanket around as he starts getting comfortable, hoping that his Professor was comfortable but knowing his condition Harry doubted it but it would have to do for tonight and tomorrow would be another day of more stubbornness. Harry wondered if his teacher would answer the questions that he wants to know once Snape is better. Harry snorts, 'I doubt it.'

A huge crash woke up Harry in the middle of a interesting and weird dream. He was dreaming about not Voldemort but it was about his mother. He wiped a few tears coming out of his eyes. As reality hit him he realizes where the crash might have come from and he makes a run over to Snape's room. Sure enough a figure lay on the floor. Harry quickly went over, "Sir you ok?" he turns on the lamp. Snape did not say anything as he hated feeling this weak, looking away from his student. Harry grew concerned, 'Maybe I should get Madam Pomfrey?' he shook his head he made a promise to his teacher. "Professor?" he says in a panic voice.

"Calm down...Potter...I just fell."

Harry sighs in relief, "Were you trying to go to the bathroom?" Snape looks away, nodding silently. Harry nodded understanding that his Professor seemed a bit embarrassed about this, "here sir," Harry grabs his teacher's arm, "use me as support?" he pulls Snape till he had a good view of his face. He was shocked at the little gash on his forehead. Then Harry realized his Professor must have bumped his head on the nightstand, "Hang on Professor," he lifted his teacher up and sat him gently on the edge of the bed. Harry quickly went over to the bathroom and soaked a blue wash cloth that he found in one of Snape's cupboards above the toilet. Harry walks back over to his teacher's side.

Snape watched him as he watched his student dapping at his head, "How bad is it?" he wondered in a calm tone. Even though deep down he wanted to push Potter away and care less if he hurt himself trying to go to the bathroom.

"It does not look that bad sir just a little cut," Harry looks over at his eyes. He never realized till the moment he looks into these black orbs how beautiful they really are. Even though they are sunken by his teacher's cold. He innerly shook his head and inwardly slaps his face. 'What am I thinking here?' he quickly let go of Snape's face and took a few steps back. Snape this whole time was watching Potter, 'Why was Potter looking at me like that?' he wondered.

Harry quickly helped Snape over to the bathroom and then back into bed once he was done using the loo. Quickly Harry put the covers over his teacher who Snape started to protest but his student would not hear none of it. Turning off the lamp on the nightstand Harry quickly walked out of the room without saying good night.

He slowly sinks into the sofa and covering his body with the wool blanket. 'What the bloody hell is wrong with me?'


	8. Chapter Eight

Snape felt awful ones again the next morning which lucky for him it was a Saturday. Harry noticed this too without his teacher telling him anything. It was 6:15 in the morning. Harry has to sneak back to the common room before his housemates start waking up at 7:30. "Would you like me to make you a bath sir it might help till for the time being while I am away?"

Snape thought about it. It could help soothe his aches and sore throat. "You do not need to come back Potter I will be fine."

"Do not be silly Professor," Snape tries to glare at him but regrets it when straining his eyes were a pain in the ass. "you seem even worse today than you were last night. Now I will ask you again would you like a bath or not?" Harry receiving a slight nod went over to the bathroom to let the water in the bathtub run. Snape had one window built in his room with green drapes drawn over it. Harry with Snape's permission pulls them open. The sun was just about to rise over the trees. Harry turns to his Professor who was reading his morning newspaper that Harry was so kind to get for him with Dooby's help.

The tub was full and Harry helps Snape over to the bathroom. "Do you need any help sir?" he wondered by his PJs and helping to get him into the tub. His professor gives him a death glare, "I think I can manage Potter."

Harry nodded, giving a small smirk. Snape grabs the bathroom door handle, "Alright sir I will leave you too it then," he lets go of him, "I will be heading up then," Harry was about to say (And get Dooby if you need me) but thought better of it. Snape would know how to get a hold of him somehow he is after all a smart mid aged wizard.

Snape looked at himself in the mirror while taking off his PJs. Regretted it as the reflection stares back at him. He was a mess and more than he usually was. He washed his face in the sink, feeling awful. His head was throbbing by the nose being blocked up. Snape turns to the bath tub as he takes off his underwear and slowly makes it over. Harry made the temperature just right for him and Snape was grateful for that. He sighs as he stretches out in the big tub of his. Well it belonged to the school but he has been here for centuries so he thinks of this private chamber to be his second home. Which he always has since he agreed to be a teacher. Snape felt at ease while feeling the hot water do it's work. Snape looks down at his nakedness. At the scars he endured. Albus knows the truth behind each one since Severus was spying for him. Once the war was over he would hopefully be a free man. Not having to be ordered around like a puppet anymore. If only he could believe that he will have a normal life since he really never had one. From the moment his mother gave birth his father hated him for being the very thing that Tobias despised the most. His mother Eileen who was a witch was forbidden to use her magic while being married to her husband. Snape hated that life. First of when he found that he could use magic his mother saw and told him never to repeat it again. His father did not do anything to him if he was good and would treat his son like a father should but once Severus learned that he had magic powers his father became a different person.

Snape looked at one scar that he clearly remembers from his childhood when his father tried to beat the magic out of him whatever it takes. Severus remembered how Tobias abused him everyway he could. Physically, emotionally and the last one is one that he choose to take it to the grave. Not even Albus who Snape looked up to as a fatherly figure would have suspected but the truth lies deep inside Snape's body for he lost his virginity to his father by rape. And it was not only one time. It was many. Severus' eyes started to welled up. He gritted his teeth. He blames his illness that makes his emotions react out of place. Snape puts his hand on his face. 'I have no reason to cry,' he tried to deny.

There was a popping noise coming from behind the Potion's Professor. Snape was too busy keeping his childhood thoughts at bay that he did notice that Dooby was there watching him. Harry told him to check on him and so here he was. He saw Snape in the bath tub and Dooby tries to look at his face which was blocked by his hand. Dooby looks over at the teeth being gritted together. And he heard a quiet sob coming from the Professor's mouth. Dooby quickly popped away. Shocked at what he had seen. Harry would probably want to hear this.

Harry was in his bed, pretending that he had been in his dorm all night. Ron would never of suspect he was gone. Even if Ron woke up in the middle of the night to pee he would think that Harry was in his bed which Harry thought of as putting pillows under his cover and drawing his curtain shut. Harry heard a popping sound by the room's door. Harry looks over at Dooby who motioned to follow him over to the main room. Harry getting the message moved silently over to the door and shut it behind him with Dooby in the lead.

Dooby looked like he seen a ghost which made the Golden Boy concerned, "What is it Dooby?"

"Well it is disturbing sir."

Harry whispers, "Dooby I know that you checked on the Professor while he was naked in the tub since I told you too but saying that he disturbed your eyes is a pretty rude thing to say."

"Oh no I did not mind him being naked in the tub sir but it will be quite a shock to you Harry Potter."

"Just tell me Dooby? What is going on?"

"Well he had his hand on his face and he was sob-"

"Sobbing!? That is impossible," Harry said more to himself then to the elf.

"I am as shocked as you are sir I never ever seen that side of him."

"Dooby are you sure?"

Dooby gives a slight nod, "I heard him sir." Harry was too shocked to speak as he sits on the red sofa, "Thank you Dooby you may go now." Dooby nodded and popped away.

"Talking to Sirius Harry?" Harry looks over at the staircase where his bushy haired friend was stepping on.

Harry once again had to make something up so he thought to just go with what Hermione had asked, "Yeah it was him he sends his greetings to you and Ron."

Hermione gives a small smile, as she nods, "How did you sleep?" she sits down next to him.

Harry thought of lastnight and he thought of something that he could truthfully tell her, "I slept well. Had a dream about my mother surprisingly."

"Oh Harry are you ok? That must have been weird to wake up too."

Harry nodded, "Yeah I mean it was sort of nice."

Hermione nodded, leaving it at that unless her friend wanted to talk about it more. Harry did not though right now he was thinking about the Potion's Professor, 'Snape crying?' that is impossible! but Dooby has always gave a clear report on Snape. 'Impossible.' Harry thought as he looked at the fire place. He looks over at Hermione putting that thought aside. He will be with Snape again soon but first he needs to find a way to escape his friends. Then he got it. "Hermione I have detention with Umbridge today."

"You do?" Hermione asks, bewildered.

"Yes and infact I have to go there right now."

"Before breakfast?" Harry inwardly slaps himself he forgot about breakfast.

"Well after breakfast I will have to go see her she told me."

"Did you talk about You-Know-Who again with her?" Harry nodded which was not really a lie, "Harry you know that she does not believe that he is back no one in the ministry does." Harry hated that no one believes him other than his two best friends and Albus. Snape must have known too since he is acting as the Dark Lord's follower. He would try to ask his Professor on that subject as well. Once he is better. Harry will try to get him better before Monday comes around.

 **So this is happening during the 5th year :) I suspect you would know since Umbridge was said in here but I thought to tell you anyway ^^**


	9. Chapter Nine

Harry was done with breakfast and quickly sneaked of to the Slytherin territory. Malfoy and his two best pals Crab and Goyle were still in the great hall last time he checked so this is a perfect time for him to go down without having the invisibly cloak wrapped around his body. He kept it with him just in case though. Checking the dungeon long hallway with his wand to see if any one was lurking or coming back from breakfast. Seeing it is clear Harry made his way to his Professor's office. He was surprised and did not expect Snape be sitting at his desk, "What are you doing out of bed sir?" he did not have his teaching ropes on this time instead it was a bathrobe and underneath a clean pair of PJs from what the Golden Boy could see.

"I still have to grade my students' papers Potter before Monday."

Harry sighs he could have asked Potter to bring the papers over to the bed to grade. He let that go for now. He remembered what Dooby had said, "How you feeling Professor?" Harry made his way over to the desk in slow footsteps so he can check out Snape's feature in slow motion. The torches that were lit around this room had a good view and lit Snape's face well enough for his student to see if he was hiding anything that well for Harry it is still impossible to think that his teacher had cried. I mean this was Snape.

"I am just dandy Potter thanks for asking," he replies sarcastically. Well least his personality level was back up to his normal self. Snape had his eyes on the papers so Harry could not really get a good look at his eyes. He could make out some hidden redness around the underline. Harry inwardly gulped and inwardly shook his head, 'He is still sick,' Harry felt his forehead which got a flinch from the Potion Professor. He did not smack it away this time which was both surprising and a relief, "Your burning up sir maybe you should get some rest?" he let go of his forehead.

Snape looks up at him, "I can not wait another day with these papers Potter even if I gladly want to rest."

Harry took a double take at his eyes now that he had a good look at them. Sure enough there was a hidden emotion that left it's mark on his teacher's eyes. Could Dooby have been right? He should remind himself that even though Snape is a spy for the headmaster and a faithful yet pretending to be servant to You-Know-Who he is still deep down a wizard who just wants to be loved. Harry knew this. He also guessed that his teacher's past was not a pleasant memory for him. Although he never knew about Snape's dark past he can kind of guess what his life was like, 'He probably would have not joined the dark side if it wasn't?' his student guessed. Snape was back in grading the papers. Harry was ones again surprised at how quiet his teacher is. Usually if Harry had stepped in while Snape was grading papers or other type of work he would of gotten a talking too. This is odd behavior even if his teacher was sick. "Well how about you take a break for least two hours and nap then I will wake you up?" Harry still needs more clues if his teacher cried just seeing his eyes were a sign but he was also sick so this could be just from his cold. Dooby told him clearly what he saw though and everything the elf had said to him since they met was the truth, "I can even bring the papers over to your bed ones the hours are over sir?"

"I am fine Potter."

"No sir you are not. You are sick with a fever. If you want to get better by Monday this does not help the situation."

"What am I suppose to do Potter!" he regretted shouting since it rose his fever up. He calmed down with a sigh, looking up at his dislike-able student, "Leave the papers and let the dunderheads see that I failed being a good teacher. They are expecting the papers to be graded by Monday," he looks back down at the papers.

Harry sighs, kneeling down beside him, which got his teacher to look at him with an stunt expression, "Snape can you see I am trying to help? I can not help you if you do not try to work with me. And Pomfrey would have to take over."

"Potter I know you are trying to help I am not a idiot."

"Then why are you still refusing?" Harry puts his hand on his teacher's head, "your burning up. Dumbledore would start coming down here if you keep on not showing up for meals. And what about Monday? If your sick you can not really teach."

"You do not know what I am capable of Potter."

"You did not answer my question why do you keep refusing my help?"

"Can you see Potter that I never wanted your help. You were blackmailing me so I gave in," Snape noticed a slight hurt expression in his student's eyes. Snape winces at that but just went back in grading his papers.

Harry sighs, "Alright well if you do not want my help then I am sure," he gets up and starts walking to the door, " Pomfrey will have a fun time taking care of you," he grabs the door handle.

Harry heard a slam coming from the desk, "Why does everyone put me in a position! Where I am forced!" his student turns around. He was stunt at this. Well yes he was blackmailing Snape and he was not meaning to force his teacher it was more to push him to open up. Admit that he had a cold. He realizes why Snape was refusing his help now. Harry looks clearly at his teacher's face. He was tired of being ordered around like some puppet. He is not a puppet he is a human being well half. Harry walks over as Snape grits his teeth, standing tall in-front of his desk. His student looks over at a black sofa that was placed in the office which he remembered being there during detention sessions. This time he was so busy dealing with his stubborn teacher that he forgot all about it being there. He sat down on it and gestured Snape to sit beside him. "I am not forcing you to sit I am asking you sir?"

Snape inwardly sighs as he reluctantly sat down in slow motion next to Harry. Bit embarrassed from his out burst.

"Professor Snape?" Snape looks over into green eyes, "what makes you think I am forcing you? I mean I know I was blackmailing you and I know you would think that I was. I did not mean for you to think that though."

Snape grits his teeth and clenched his fists, "Deep down you like seeing me weak and enjoy tormenting me in blackmail just to see me buckle."

Harry looks over at him in shock but understands why his teacher would think that, "If you really think I would enjoy seeing you like this do you think I would of kept it to myself and spend every waking moment lastnight and today lying to my two best friends? Do you really think I would stoop that low to enjoy someone else which yes has done things to me that I have not forgiven yet; watch them suffer for my enjoyment? I am not that low sir," Snape was gripping the sofa in a hard grip, this is the first time someone took the time to sit down with him and talk. Snape does not know why his student sitting infront of him, Lily's son care so much to help? Harry decides to try putting a hand over the Potion master's hand. Praying it will not be smacked away. Surprisingly was not. Taking this a good sign he tried to get Snape to understand his will of wanting to help, "I just want to help you sir that is all. I never meant to wanting to force you or wanting enjoyment seeing you sick. Even though you were horrible to me I do have a heart still," Snape looks over at him not expecting this coming from the student he has tormented since he walked into the castle that first year, "the only reason I blackmailed you is so that you would give me the chance. I would have never really gone over to Pomfrey I know you still want your pride intact. If I send you there everyone would know that you are sick. And more so the muggle cold."

"Why do you insist?" Snape quietly says not wanting Harry to hear but deep, deep down he wanted to know that answer since James' son came into his office last night demanding to admit that he was sick. Course back then Snape would have thought Harry just wanted to know the answer to later tell his precious friends and a have a good laugh about it. He did not expect Harry to help him because he just well wanted to help.

Harry heard his question and answered in a serious tone but gentle as he can, "Because I hate someone suffer infront of my eyes and I can not do anything to help. I lost a friend last year and I could not do anything but watch him die."

"Cedric?" Snape watched his student nod in a sad expression, "might as well know that I believe you Potter," Harry looks over at him shocked at what he just said and knowing what he meant, "I believe that the Dark Lord returned. All though I have not seen him yet and no one informed me of this news I-"

"Is it the mark?" Snape looks over at him with a dark yet confused and curious expression on how he knew, "found out about it in 4th year," Harry lets go of the top of his teacher's hand and gripped his arm. His teacher did not have time to react as the sleeve was removed from the very thing he was hiding. Only one who knows that he had it in this school was Dumbledore and his godson. He wanted to push Harry away from him. Since when has he gotten so close. This was not right. Student and teacher should have strict boundaries, "It is moving," Snape looks over at the dark mark, "this is how you found out I am guessing?" Snape nodded silently, "wish more believed me. I would have not been wounded probably if they did."

Snape looks over at him, "Wounded?"

Harry lets go of his sleeve, and realized what he just admitted by mistake, "Nevermind that sir," Harry stands up, "lets get you back to bed," he checked his forehead, "I will put a new wash cloth on you. About the papers you can do-"

"What wound Potter?" Snape demanded. Harry sighs and removed the sleeve that was hiding the punishment he got a few days ago, showing his teacher. To his student surprise Snape gripped the golden boy's left hand to examine it, "who has done this to you?"

"Umbridge. I tried to get people to believe that Voldemort-"

Harry saw Snape's eyes wince a bit, "Do not say his name."

"Sorry You-Know-Who returned. And I paid the price for it."

Snape stood up quickly and went over to the door, "I never liked that lady."

Harry realizes what his teacher was up to and quickly walked over to him, "Your sick still sir. Go to Umbridge when your better."

"Potter you got abused by another teacher," he looks over at Harry who has blocked the door so that his Professor does not make a fool of himself. He was not well and Harry could see it clearly. If he goes to Umbridge in this kind of condition it would be bad since she is a gossiper and eventually everyone around the school will know why Snape has been skipping meals, "have you forgotten your still a student. My student. I need to take responsibility and confront Umbridge or go straight up to the headmaster."

"Snape listen you are sick do you really think it is a good idea to go up to another teacher right now? Look in the mirror sir," Snape grits his teeth as he looks down into green eyes, Lily's eyes, "Do not do anything rash till you are at least some what better. Right now your fever is spiking even more," Harry puts a hand on Snape's shoulder to try to calm him, "I know it is your duty informing Dumbledore or confronting Umbridge but if you go there now your cover will be blown. You think the Headmaster will not notice you being sick? He will get all over you about it too," his teacher sighed, "do it when your better. For now let me bring you back to bed. You can deal with grading papers later."

Snape was shocked with himself he forgot all about his student papers but he realizes Harry was right all along he needs the rest to get well again. Hopefully by Monday. If only.

 **So sorry for the late, late posting! my stepfather has been sick with cancer and he just past away this April RIP! Anyways it was hard one me and it was hard to write during those times he was alive and suffering. I am like Harry I wish to help someone when their suffering but all you can do at times is give them love and support. My stepdad was very supportive of my writing and he would wanted me to continue so here I am back from my deep dark hole and back into the light of my writing heart 3**


	10. Chapter Ten

Snape was not as nearly as stubborn as he was before and let Harry help. Even if a student is helping out a teacher in need is strange but yet he was flattered that someone cared for his well being. He sighed with relieve when the cold wash cloth came in contact with his forehead. Then hot mint tea was placed beside his bed when he woke up from a two hour nap. Harry did not leave his side. In the deep, deep part of his mind he was a becoming grateful that someone was keeping him company. It is not that Snape hated company it just he refused to spend time with people that do not seem to give a shit about him. Harry on the other hand was different. James' son popped a sucker in his mouth when he started having a slight sore throat. He snorted at the thought of thinking it was candy yesterday in class.

Harry handed him the papers that he needed to grade still. This time he stayed in bed to finish them. During this time Harry went back up to make sure his friends were not wondering where he was and to hangout with them for a little while. Since it is the weekend. They were going to Hogsmeade from what Harry told him before he left.

Snape was still feeling awful and a fever made his head spin. Trying to have the strength to go the bathroom at three in afternoon was a struggle. He was grateful that Harry was not there to see how weak he really was. Dizziness overcame him and he flops down to the floor. He grunts in disgust with himself, 'This is just pathetic!' he shouts in his mind. Hating himself more then he did when he is his normal self. He could see his father laughing in heaven or hell at him, 'Hopefully hell,' he smirks but only for second. He uses the bed and nightstand to help him on his feet. He heard steps coming from the living room.

Harry only taking a second to look when he got to the bedroom was right beside him without a second thought, "I am sorry I should have not left your side."

Snape looks over at his student, Harry's eyes filling with guilt. "No it was ok. I mean you did not want your friends to wonder where you were," he sighs as he collapses to the ground. Harry was right there to catch him but his own foot slipped and landed with his ass hard on the cold wooden floor. Snape having time to collect himself realizes that he was partially on his student's lap.

Harry did not seem to mind this though, "Were you trying to go to the bathroom?" Snape not having the strength to get up on his own, puts his face in his hand in frustration, nodding. Harry put a hand on his back, surprised but understanding at this. And right now his Professor just needed comfort and feeling that someone is there. Harry gently strokes his back, "Snape it will be ok. I will get you well again," he had no plan to move his teacher from him instead he kept him in his lap. Harry moved Snape's hand away from his face, "I know that you are feeling weak and you just want your strength back as quickly as you can," Snape stayed silent as he looks down at the ground, away from his student's prying eyes, "but it will take some time for that to happen. I am pretty sure you had colds before and other normal illnesses?"

His teacher nodded, "I am surprised by being sick since as a potion Professor would know how to cure myself but this time around I did not expect the cold to come over night."

"That is the muggle cold for you sir. That makes you-"

"Half muggle yes."

Harry was surprised by this answer. He did not expect Snape to answer to one of the questions that for awhile now kept nagging him, "So then one of your parents' is a muggle?"

Snape looks over at Harry, "My father was and my mother was a witch," his student nodded.

Harry wanted to ask about his childhood but decided to wait till his teacher was better, "Sir it is normal when you have a cold that you feel like this. It is totally normal. It seems your cold is a bad one too," Harry got a nod from him, "alright well lets get you up," Harry pushes himself from underneath Snape's warmth and back up on his feet. Helping his Professor by grabbing him underneath his right arm. Snape got up from the floor. Harry helped him over to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. He waited for his teacher on his bed.

Snape stood infront of the mirror. His mask that he so well planned out since he became a follower on the Dark Lord's side. The only time he broke down completely was when he discovered Lily's body cold and lifeless. And ones again pleading with Dumbledore to help him get back at the Dark Lord. Since then he kept a mask to keep his emotion inside by potions. He became a potion's teacher from so many years of learning about them and what each does. Yes he has cried a bit this morning but hey he is sick. If he was not this sick he would have been able to shove it down his throat along with several potions to keep from resurfacing. Now looking in the mirror he realizes how far the boy his student has come to getting his mask off. He went over to the toilet with the support of the sink.

Harry was reading one of the newspapers while waited. Not realizing the bathroom door opened. He was too focused at one of the stories written by Rita Skeeter, "What section are you reading?" he heard by the bathroom.

Harry looks up and quickly gets up to help his teacher back to bed, "The sports section that Rita written," he helped Snape lay back down and put the covers over him, resting a pillow behind his back, "I never respected her or her writing."

"It is still amusing to read," Snape says as he looks at the sport section himself, "I always wanted to learn this sport."

"Quidditch?" Snape nodded silently.

"Did it not get taught back when you were in school? I mean I remember my father being a seeker."

His Professor looks over at Harry as he answers, "Yes Potter but I never was good at it I will admit. Always wanted to fly. Leave my childhood home."

Harry measured his teacher's forehead with his wand while he listened which Harry found out by reading a book on spells in the library today. Had to do it when the others were not looking while they hanged out in the reading section. He put a cool wash cloth on his teacher's forehead. Seeing that he had a bit of a fever coming on. Snape laid flat on the pillow for it not to slip. Since Snape brought this topic up his student decided to try, "I am guessing your childhood life was not a pleasant one?"

Snape kept quiet for a few seconds and Harry thought he would not get the answer he was trying to receive but surprising enough, "You have no idea."

Harry nodded, understanding but actually, "The truth is I never had a pleasant child hood life either since my parents' got killed," Snape looks over at him with just the eyes moving, "I know you have thought that I am a boy who lives with people during the summer who love me but that is not the case they hate me. Yet they still decided to take me in," Harry looks down at the floor, as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "it is horrible there though. Sometimes I also wished that I could have run away and never come back to Privet Drive but I never did. In 3rd year I tried running away but I always came back when summer started." Harry felt something on his hand was shocked to see it was Snape putting his palm on top of his hand. With a stunt expression Harry looks over at his teacher, who had some sort of emotion behind his eyes, "not that I am comparing our child hood or anything," Harry quickly says, "just we both seemed to have a common side to this."

Snape sighs, wondering if he could trust Harry a person that a day before despised him and since he came to this school. Yet deep down he did have the hearts to help Dumbledore's Golden Boy if he was in deep dangerous situations but that was only because of Lily. And Albus telling him to look after this boy. Could he trust in someone he just started to feel comfortable being around? Lily knew about his horror of a child hood well parts of it. He decided to keep a few things that happened to the grave. But with Harry he wondered if it was ok to open up ones again like he did with Lily, "My human father hated magic," Harry decided to just listen to his teacher as he gripped his hand in his own, "and because of that I was forbidden to use spells at home." It was the same with Harry at the Dursleys' home, "my mother never told me I was a wizard and I had to find out myself with the help of…your mother," Harry was shocked at this, "yes Potter your mother was a friend of mine. And first friend I ever made."

Harry looks down at the floor, "I was to young to remember her," he says sadly, "it is surprising to know that you and mom were friends when you hated me." Snape starts having a coughing fit out of nowhere which shocked Harry and went over to the pile of medicine, grabbing the cough syrup that he brought over today from Hermione's stash, going over to Snape he lifted him up gently. Slipping a dosage in his mouth. He swallowed, "I will get you a glass of water," Harry hurries to the kitchen. Hands Snape the glass. Taking off the wash cloth, setting it aside on the nightstand. His teacher gladly accepted the drink. After he was half finished with the glass he hands it to Harry to set on the nightstand, "try getting more rest sir," he helped him lay back down with a new wash cloth back on. Harry should take more of those cool fabrics from his bushy haired friend and other things that could help his Professor. It would have to be when his friends are not around. Harry would gladly ask her instead of just taking it but he is worried that Hermione will catch on, on what he is up too. He sat at the edge of the bed. Waiting till Snape fell asleep. "I would gladly hear more of your past when you are better. Talking like this when your sick does not do you good."

Snape nodded in agreement. If he wasn't this sick he would not have told his past so easily but he is hoping his student will keep to himself. This right now was a test. If Harry passes he will reward him with more details of his childhood. But about Lily, "I will share with you about Lily more as well. After all she was your mother."

Harry smiles at that, "I would love that sir."

"Won't your friends be wondering where you are?"

"Nah I told them I have detention with you," Snape snorts at that as his mind became sleepy, "however Hermione will catch on eventually she is a smart girl after all not to forget."

"There is no way I can forgot the Know-It-All," Harry snorts, "I will come down for dinner so wake me up before."

Harry nodded, "I will make sure you look well enough to attend."

Snape was sleeping now and Harry made his way to the office. Sitting down in the office chair he was looking over some potion ingredients that he could learn how to make with Snape's help ones he gets better. He gave Harry permission to look through a box of potion recipes . As he did so a knock came at the door. He gulped hoping it was not the Headmaster. In surprise it was Ron, "Ron is everything ok?"

"Yes mate I just decided to check up on you to make sure you know the grease head was not torturing you or anything. Um where has he run of too?"

Harry thought of what to tell Ron that he would believe, "He told me to sit tight or else he would give me more detention and left."

Ron nodded, hatred clearly showing against the potion's master, "Well you want to sneak out then for a bit? Hermione taught me this spell where it will tell you when someone is coming back to the room or class a few minutes before they actually return."

Harry smiles at Ron he would go but he wants to stay behind to take care of his Professor. Plus get him ready for dinner soon, "Thanks Ron but even so Snape will know that I left he is a pretty smart wizard after all. But thank you for the thought. He will release me when it is dinner time."

Ron sighs in disappointment, "OK well see you at dinner mate then," he walks away with a disappointed look on his face. Harry hates that look and wants to hangout if only he could.

"I am really sorry Ron," Harry quickly closes the door behind him and walks back to a pile of recipes. There were so many of them. Potion's to heal wounds. Harry looks over his left hand and decided to pick out this to learn. So he could heal the one inflicted on his hand that has not gone away yet. Making him hide it under his sleeve. There was recipes on how- Harry coughed at what this potion can do. For men to have a hard on when not able to get it up. Harry starts laughing at this, 'Why does Snape have this?' his student never thought of Snape doing anything sexual or has no interest in it. Now looking down at this recipe Harry wondered. Maybe there is another thing that Snape is hiding? Then another recipe to is a potion which Harry spit out his water on the cold hard floor of his Professor's office that he was drinking. This recipe was, 'A lube recipe.' Harry looks over at the book shelf where Snape's chamber lay behind. 'What is going on here?' Harry decides to ask his Professor ones he is better no matter how bad the question is. He should not have it in his stash if he does not want a question like that.

Harry heard the book shelf open and out popped Snape's body. His student went over to him, "Hey sir what are you doing up?"

"As I recall this is my office Potter and yes I know I gave you permission to look at my potion stash. There is something I need to get out of the box though well a few papers. Do you mind waiting in my chamber till I am done?"

Harry realizes what he is referring too, "Um sir I already found those papers," he points over to the desk. Snape's mouth hanged slightly open, "sorry sir I opened them by mistake not thinking it would be that type of recipe," Snape went over to his desk, very embarrassed and ashamed. Harry walks over to him, "sir it is ok. It is a normal stash a grown man would have I did not think I would find it in-"

"Shut it Potter!" he snaps, wanting to end this topic. Folding both recipes and put them in his robe pocket.

Harry sighs, calming him by putting a hand on his shoulder, "It is totally natural you do not need to feel ashamed we are both guys after all," Snape looks over at him, "I mean I know I am student of yours but learning about you little by little makes me see that you are just a normal guy even when you have been horrible to me," Harry looks over at the clock and nearly shouts at the time, "Come on sir lets get you ready for dinner," he gave Snape his shoulder to lean on since he has been washed over with dizziness ones again it could also be because on what Harry had discovered in Snape's private collection of potions. If Severus was not this sick he would of realized that he had forgotten about the two recipes he did not want Harry to see before his student saw. Now it was too late. If he had his way he would erase that part out of Harry's mind but it would be against the rules as a teacher to do that. And he is too faithful to Albus to break that rule. "I know I said no magic to heal you this time but I suppose I will make a exception for dinner," Snape looks over at Harry, nodding with a small smile. He sat Snape on one of the couches in the living room. Harry goes over to his teacher's closet to fetch his teaching robes and black clothing that Snape always wears if he was not ill.

Harry walks back out of the bedroom and hands Snape what he found in his closet, "I suppose you do not want any help in putting it on?" his teacher gave him a death glare, "now, now sir no need to get mad I was just simply asking if you-"

"I am fine Potter!" he tries to snap but got a coughing fit in return. Plus his fever rose a little. Harry innerly rolls his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen to fetch his teacher some water.

While Snape was getting his clothes on Harry went over to his private store to see what could help at this time. He would need to something to cover his teacher from seeing and feeling ill. Harry hoped that the Headmaster would not notice. Harry would not be surprised though if he did. The Golden Boy found a few potions that could help. One was to get rid of the runny nose for a few hours, then one for runny eyes and redness. Another one to keep down coughing for about 4 hours. One for sore throats which Harry realized Snape was not having much trouble with his throat since Harry returned at three. More like headaches though so he got a potion for relieving headaches for a couple hours as well. 'This should be plenty to help out.'

Harry knocks at Snape's front door to see if it was safe to enter. He heard a enter on the other side. His student walks in. His teacher was sitting on the couch waiting for him to return. "Alright Professor I found many potions in your store that would be able to help," Harry checks over Snape's clothed body to see if he did it correctly. Usually when your sick your clothing could be a mess like buttons not buttoned correctly or shirt out of the pants. Harry noticed Snape's shirt with many buttons not in correct order, "sir your shirt."

Snape looks down at himself, "What about my shirt?" Harry sighs and knelt down beside him, and reaches over to his teaching shirt, "what do you think you are doing Potter?"

Harry starts to unbutton the shirt, and Snape was about to smack his hand away but before he could do that Potter answers, "Your shirt was buttoned incorrectly I am just fixing it sir."

Snape looks down at himself shocked, "I did not realize."

"It is ok sir your sick it is completely understandable if you mess up your clothing," Snape's bare chest was hidden by his undershirt so he did not mind Harry undoing his buttons. It did feel weird though. When Harry completed his mission he looks up at the teacher. They were a few feet away from each other. Harry felt his cheeks grew red and quickly moved away from him. This got a look of confusion from the teacher, "Lets get you ready sir," he looks over at the clock, "we only have an hour left." He put all the potion bottles down on the coffee table. Snape looks over at them from where he sat. Recognizing a few of them that he brews. "Alright Professor this potion is supposed to help with runny nose. How are you suppose to digest this? Through the mouth?"

Snape slowly shook his head, "Wrong Potter. You actually learned this in my class, " Harry inner sighs to hear his teacher well teaching him even when he is sick like this, "it goes through the nose." Harry should have known that and innerly hit himself in the head. Harry told Snape to lean back, "three drops usually in each nostril will do," he instructed. Harry opens the bottle and puts it up to his teacher's nose. Having a clear look at his nose and nostril he remembers what he said to him in 3rd year. He remembered the small hurt he saw in Snape's eyes after mouthing his father's words that night.

Harry holds the bottle up and drips three drops in one nostril, "Sorry," Snape looks over at him confused on his apology, "for saying something harsh about your nose in third year," his teacher was stunt at this. He remembers that night and remembered what his student said to him. And yes it stung for a few days. Harry now did the other nostril dripping in three drops. Snape starts wincing, which got Harry concerned, "Did I put it in wrong?" he shook his head in response. His teacher started dripping water from his eyes which Harry guessed was the side affects, "is it hurting you?"

Snape nods ones, "Burning more like it."

Harry grabs a clean Kleenex from the coffee table and with Snape's surprise wipes his watery eyes, "this is not what it seems."

"I know sir this is a side affect correct?" Snape nodded, "and is the burning also one."

"Yes and it is a pain." Harry understood and tried to ease his teacher's pain by pinching his nostrils together, while wiping his eyes. Even though his eyes are watering from side affect it was the first time Harry saw his teacher's eyes drip. It felt weird seeing this side of him. Harry lets go of his nose, "listen Potter I forgave you a long time ago from that snide comment in third year."

Harry takes the cough potion next, "How many drops with this?"

"Four." Harry nodded and knew that Snape did not really give a thought about his nose comment since it had been so long but Harry still thought it would be a good thing to say how sorry he was. Snape leaned back as the bottle was dripped down his throat four times. It had a bitter taste to it as he made a disgusted face. Harry gave him water to drink to see if it would help. His teacher grateful took it and drank it all in four gulps. The bitter taste was getting better. Harry took his glass and went over to the kitchen, putting it in the sink to deal with later. Harry was so busy finishing Snape up with potions that they were close to reaching dinner. Harry looks over at his teacher, going over to the bathroom to fetch Snape's brush, then back over to his side. His eyes closed as he felt his hair being brushed. The last time someone took the time to brush his untamed hair was his mother when his father was still looking like a ordinary dad after he had laid a hand on her son Eileen was to depressed and kept in her room most of the time that she did not pay much attention to both Snape and her husband. She was also afraid of him though he would only lay a hand on her if she intruded on his beating.

Snape felt a shiver go up his spine which made him by mistake let out his voice. He opens his eyes and realizes what he had just done and cupped his mouth as he looks at his student. Harry studied him for a a few seconds, "Never mind that Potter." Harry decided to just let it go (For now). His student got out what looks like a makeup bag from his pocket. Snape raises an eyebrow at him.

"I found this in Hermione's suitcase today. It is for covering up scars, wounds and other things you want to hide from prying eyes," Harry dabs some white liquid on his finger. This made Snape gulp silently as he watches what looks like white cream drip down to his student's palm. He quickly looks away. Trying to hide his blush.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Harry sat with his friends but every now and then glanced at the staff table. Keeping an eye on his Professor. He did tell him to signal if he is getting worse and Harry would find a way to distract everyone while Snape sneaks out.

So far things are looking good. And Harry is pleased with his work. He looks over at Ron who is telling him about his brother Charlie Weasley and on how the study of Dragons' are going for him, "He is bringing a egg to Hagrid for Christmas. Please do not say anything to our old friend it is a surprise mate."

Harry nodded, happy for Hagrid getting a new pet. Least it is not another three headed dog. This got Harry reminded of the wound that thing had given Snape on that 1st year. Now his student was curious. Maybe he will get a good look at it one day. Well now it most definitely is a scar. Malfoy gave him a glare across the slytherin table. Harry looks away and back as his friends, ignoring him. He is not in the mood to start a fight. Malfoy looks over at the staff table so did Ron, "Something going down mate," his friend spoke in a surprised tone. Harry looks over at the staff table. And sure enough Snape was on his feet arguing with Albus.. Though trying to in a hushed tone but it was loud enough for Harry to hear a bit and Ron and Malfoy to notice and all the staffs. Harry watches his Potion Teacher walk out the staff door. "Wonder what that was about?" Ron wondered.

"It is none of our business Ron," Hermione says sternly. Harry heard whispering from Malfoy's table, ignoring it. "Just eat your dinner, oh and I am going to make sure you are doing your homework tonight," their bushy haired friend ordered making Ron grunt, "do not give me that Ron! You said you will do it!"

The red head surrendered, "Okay, okay I will do it jeez."

Harry smiles at this. His friends can be entertaining.

Harry makes his way to the dungeon. He was curious on what happened. Really curious. Hoping his teacher was okay. 'He is Snape why would he not be ok?' He told his friends that the Potion Professor was giving tutoring lessons to him after dinner. Harry did not know if they bought it but they did not say much of it. He was grateful for that. His feet finding the spiral black staircase walking down. Till he reached the bottom. He quickly made his way over to the office door and knocked seeing if Snape was hiding behind it. There was no answer and Harry walked on in. He took a deep breath when he reached the book shelf. Who knows what will wait him on the other side. What his teacher will be like. He knows that he will be in a foul mood. Usually during those times people stay away. Harry however is different. He was brave and will understand that his teacher will possibly throw a fit and his student will be there to listen then calm him with tea ones he is done or pour him a glass of red wine. The bookshelf started moving. Harry took another deep breath and gave a knock at the door. He was relieved when he heard a enter. At least he was ok with his student to come in. He said the password. The door opened.

Snape was lying on his sofa. A wash cloth covering his face. Harry walks in and looks over at his form, "Got a fever?" he wondered. Thinking he should get one of the cool wash cloths that usually helps.

"Headache," he simply said.

"Darn that potion did not help much then," Snape shook his head silently, "that is a bummer," Harry knelt down on the floor next to him, "I saw you left in middle of-"

"I really do not want to go into that right now Potter. Albus is just asking for a favor."

"Spy on You-Know-Who?" Snape nodded, "you can not do this while your like this." His teacher could not agree more, "I can do it for you till you-" Snape's head pops up in a fast motion. Harry could hear a crack in his neck. His teacher started wincing, "you ok sir?"

"Nevermind that Potter," he massaged his neck, "what a idiotic thing to say. Thinking you can do my job are you mad? You are the one the Dark Lord is seeking for. If you get caught-"

"I will be in disguise sir. I will use polyjuice potion"

"Out of the question Potter you are still my student not to mention the Headmaster will have my head if he finds out that I let his Golden Boy in a dangerous situation."

Harry touches his arm, "It was just a suggestion Snape if you do not want to then I do not know how you will get out of this with the Headmaster. When does he want you-"

"Tomorrow night." Harry replied with a nod.

Snape became unwell and Harry was quick to get him to the bedroom to rest, supporting his body. It is then he forgot that Snape was still dressed in day clothes. He does not think his teacher would be able to manage. His student will try to find a way to undress him without Snape getting raged. "Sir?" Harry moves him to the bed.

"Hmm?"

"I probably need to help you get undressed this time," Snape was quick to react as he sat on the edge of the bed. And gave Harry a firm no. He will do it himself. "Sir you can barely walk, and you about to pass out." Harry understands the protesting of his teacher he would not want someone else to undress him either unless it was sleeping with that person. Harry thought about what to do that will work for his Professor. Then he looks over at the lamp next to the bed and got an idea, "ok sir I will make it dark and help you undress without me seeing anything?" Snape stayed silent as he thought about this, "what you say Professor? I want you to be comfortable and I suppose having your clothes on will not work well. So deal? I turn off the lamp light and only have the hallway light on?"

Snape turns away and gave a silent nod. Giving up on his student's nagging. He knows Harry just wants to find ways to help. Harry inwardly sighs with relieve after his teacher's permission, turning off the lamp on his nightstand. It was pitch black with only the hallway lit. He can still make out Snape's shape but that was it. Now it was time to guess where his hand should go. Hoping he will not touch anything that he is not suppose too. He inwardly takes a breath. Moving his hand over to his body. Snape felt his hand trying to figure out where to go. He touches his student's hand which got a flinch from Harry not expecting this. Snape geared him on where to touch. It felt strange for a student to take off his many buttoned shirt, dropping it on the ground. He brought his hands over to the edge of his undershirt on each side. This was making Harry feeling a bit flushed. Never in million years has he thought that his teacher will let this happen. Stripping Snape's clothes off. Even if there was no light in the room. Harry took his undershirt over his head. Snape geared his hands over to his pants. Harry inwardly gulped when his hand touched his button. Feeling the bulge underneath by mistake. He heard a soft moan coming from his teacher's mouth. This shocked Harry and quickly undid the button, unzipping and in a slow motion took off his pants. Harry looks over at him in the dark. Seeing the out line of his chest. He moved his hand over. Snape felt a shiver down his shine and did not expect this touch from Lily's son. Harry realizes what he was doing and stops immediately, "Sorry sir did not mean too-"

Snape was surprised to feel a sudden nag of disappointment. Realizing that the touch felt nice, "I did not mind it Potter."

Harry looks over at his face in the dark not expecting this coming from his Professor's mouth, "Are you sure sir? Do you really want this?" Snape gripped one of Harry's hand, gearing it over to his chest. Harry did not expect his teacher be ok with this. He thought he would be kicked out of the bedroom by now. He starts feeling his chest. Closing his eyes while doing this to feel the moment in his own heart. He wanted this for a long time and now he got what he wanted. Harry lays Snape down on the bed. Underwear was the only thing his Professor was wearing. Harry touches the outline of his face. Not knowing before how smooth his skin actually was. After shave skin. Harry looks at his face in the dark. He could barely see his black eyes blinking back at him. His student explores his face, feeling his smooth and soft lips with his finger tips. Going down to his neck and down to his chest. Crossing a nipple, giving a small pinch. Snape flinches at that, "Was that ok for you sir?"

"Yes Potter. It has been awhile since someone touched me in that way," he was glad that the lamp was turned off because he is sure that Harry would run if he saw him in the light. Harry pinched one nipple, and starts tonguing the other. Snape moans slightly. Feeling Harry exploring his body. Harry licks all the way down to his stomach. Dipping his tongue in his belly button a few times. Snape was feeling every minute of this. His breaths turned into puffs. Harry asked for permission to remove the underwear. It seems Snape was feeling a bit better and that made Harry happy. The Potion Professor gave his student a yes. Harry slit his hand underneath the waste band. Slowly making his way to Snape's flesh. His teacher gives out a small groan. Harry starts huffing in excitement. His groin getting tight in his slacks.

Harry goes over to his teacher's face. Feeling his forehead, worrying about his health, "You are burning up. Perhaps we should wait for you to get better before we continue?"

Snape looks into the Boy-Who-Lived's eyes, not wanting this to end. He never felt this good in his life. Since he and Lily parted ways, "I am alright Potter," Harry hears his teacher's sexy, and husky voice. His student always was fascinated with his voice. So graceful and elegant. It made Harry a bit less concerned to hear his teacher's voice in good shape at the moment but still, "You sure sir? You sure this is ok? We are teacher and student after-"

"It does not matter to me the slightest. I never really thought of you as my student. You were just someone that I had to teach according to the Headmaster," Harry felt A bit hurt, hearing this. Till he said, "you remind me so much like your mother. The only thing you and your father had in common was your feature and skills at seeker."

"Why do you hate my father so much sir?" Harry had the feeling there was way more to this then he would have known. He knew back in his other years that Snape had hated his father. Harry never has given much of a thought or never decided to ask. He more ignored his teacher's snide remarks. Now looking down at his Professor in the dark he wanted to know more then anything. It might help Harry see why Snape is the person he is today and making it hell for his students, especially gryffindors. There has to be a reason. Harry knew that. Like his Potion Professor hated the gryffindors more then any other house.

Snape stayed quiet and Harry thought that he will get a answer like 'Let's Not Go there Right now while doing this,' or 'I do not wish to say.' His teacher however gave him a big surprise when he answers, "Your father and I never got along. It is like you and my Godson."

Harry looks over at him in the dark, his hands stopped roaming for a whole minute and Snape was getting a bit impatient, "Godson? Malfoy is your Godson?" he got a nod from his Professor though it was hard to see Harry could see the head in the dark nodding slightly, "I would have never guessed," Snape would understand that. I mean he is slightly different then his school friend from back then. OK maybe a bit more different. He explained to Harry that Malfoy's father is the reason he got introduced to the Dark Lord and got to become a follower, "was it anything you expected after you joined?"

Snape shook his head in the dark, clenching his fist just a bit, "I wanted power yes. The Dark Lord promised me things that will give me that. Turns out-"

"It was a trap to get you to join?" Harry was surprised to hear a rather odd noise coming from his Professor but he realizes that to his surprise Snape was showing signs that he is falling apart. His mask that he had hidden so well infront of Harry decides to crumble in under a minute. His student did not know what to do. He never seen this side of his so called cold hearted teacher before. He always had thought that Snape till this morning when Dooby told him on what he saw was not capable of showing any type of emotion except anger, and hate, "sir you ok?" Harry thought about turning on the light to see better but then realized that his teacher was still naked with only his briefs on. He heard sniffling. He knew this was not from Snape's cold, "It is ok sir?"

"I would like to go to get some sleep," he quietly heard his teacher say. Harry nodded understanding. Though he did not want to leave him like this. He decided to stay with him till he fell asleep but more like Snape not knowing. After dealing with putting his PJs on in the dark, brushing his teeth and tugging him in Harry walks out from the bedroom. Going to the sink to get his teacher some water, for a moment he looked at his hand that touched his Professor's member hood, so soft and warm. He blushes as he wondered what he should do about this. It seems his teacher did not mind the tension he was given there. Harry smiles at this glad to give him some pleasure. His smile disappears. Finding it confusing too. 'Was his teacher just horny? Or is there more to this then Harry thought.' Harry walks back into the bedroom, setting the water on the nightstand watching his movement in the darkness. Hearing his breathing. He was still awake Harry knew this.

Harry starts walking back out of the room ones again when he heard what he was waiting for in his Professor's bed. Harry turns over to the bed. Deciding not to say anything and just moves over. Trying not to trip on anything. It is hard to do this when he can not make out the room. Or the bed. He geared himself with his hands. Finding the post of the bed on the left side of the room, gently went under the cover. Snape felt Harry snuggle up against him. He was facing away from Harry in the dark from what Harry could tell since his hand came in contact with the back of his teacher's skull. He searched for Snape's left hand. Finding it over the covers he grips it. He heard a slight sob coming from beside him. Snape was trying to muffle it with his right hand. Harry however noticed the cold hearted dungeon bat teacher was about to break. If anybody but Harry heard this from the meanest, tempered and hating basically everyone except Albus would think that something was completely wrong with him and would stay clear. Leaving him alone. Not realizing like Harry here that Snape is wanting the comfort that he had been seeking. Harry did not say anything. Just laid there and putting his hand in his. Giving it a small squeeze every now and then. Feeling his heart stung when Snape began to break down. Feeling him shake. Hearing his muffling sobs. Harry just kept quiet letting his Professor cry. It probably felt a relieve to get it out. Harry wondered when the teacher last time cried besides this morning. He did not know if he should ask this. For now it was not the right time. "Sir turn to my chest?" he whispers in his ear and only thing he said. Snape giving it a thought but only for a few seconds and grateful that the lights were off in this room in Harry's surprise and thinking that he will not even think about turning around did in this moment. Harry looks over at him. At his covered face by his hands. Harry gently removes his hands and ever so slowly gears his head to his chest. Snape felt warm and safe inside his arms. As he laid his head in them. Harry kept his teacher in a comforting hold. Feeling him shake ones again. Feeling his hands on his clothed upper body. Cradling his head in the nook of his neck. Feeling it getting wet but he did not care as he stroked his back gently, getting him to calm down a little bit. He does not need to ask on what is bothering him since he had a feeling it was of what they were talking about. It is then he finds his words that could help in this situation, "You deserve a lot better then you had gotten in life sir. Lucius was not a good friend to you if he was he would of told you not to join the dark side," Snape stops crying for a bit to hear his student's small but words that he had wanted to hear for so many years. He put his right arm around Harry's back, holding it tightly.

Harry held him till he felt that Snape's sobs were lightening up. And broke his hold on him but just slightly. Stroking his hair as he listened to his breathing becoming more and more at ease. In return his teacher was having a coughing fit. Harry turns on the lamp, keeping his face secure in his shoulder, sitting them both up. He wanted the light on to get to Snape's glass of water. Concerned he would not find it in the dark or being able to grip it the right way and spill on the floor or worse the bed. Harry looks over at the time and realizes he needs to head back up. Snape did not dare to look over at his student after this unbelievable break down. He would of kept it together if he was not ill. Now he is paying the price. By The-Boy-Who-Lived. And more then that he let Harry touch him all over. Though even so he did not hate Harry being here, holding him and touching him. Infact it was the opposite though he will not admit. Not yet at least. It was too soon. Too soon to feel those feelings. Not to mention he never felt like this since Lily. Ones he found Lily's body he closed his heart never seeing day light again. Now with Harry being here. Helping him, being by his side. Giving him attention in a way that made his body an unbelievable shiver of heat. He realized that there is more to The-Boy-Who-Lived and he felt his heart open ones again.

Harry hands a coughing Snape the glass of water who took it gratefully. Keeping his face hidden from him. He probably looks like a mess right now. Harry understood that he may want sometime alone. Thinking this is a good time to head back. He turns to Snape, "I am heading back up sir is there anything you need before I go?" Snape silently shakes his head. Harry nodded and left his warm body as he gets up from the bed. Putting a cool wash cloth on his teacher's head, noticing there was a slight fever coming on. He tugs him in

"Are you staying the night over there?"

Harry looks over at him, "Do you want me too sir?" He did not answer for a moment and then he gave him a no that he does not mind Harry staying here. Harry gave a small smile, innerly dancing with joy that his teacher wants him to stay.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Harry could not sleep yet that night. There were things going on in his mind. It was not about the break down his professor was having nor about him joining the dark side. No. It was the fact that Snape had said 'It has been awhile since someone has touched me.' And was not a touch like a friendly touch it was something more. Someone else besides him has touched him in the naughty places. This got Harry feeling something. Something he can't really describe. Feeling a shalt of pain in his chest. Maybe he should talk to Hermione about this? Well not tell her who it is but just detail on how he feels. She probably would want to know who the person Harry is into if so he will make someone up or just say Ginny. Or Cho.

Harry's eyes dot at the ceiling, 'Wonder who has given pleasure besides me?' Could it be his mother Lily? He so wants to know the answer to this. It is bugging him to no end. A sound came from the other side of the room. Then footsteps on the wooden floor. 'Snape? What is he doing up?' Perfect timing now he would have to face the one person who he can not figure out in his heart. He could pretend to be asleep but his teacher is ones again a smart wizard and will see right through him. Harry lays on the sofa his head turns to the figure walking towards him, "What is wrong Professor can't sleep?"

He shook his head. Harry sat up on sofa, making room for his teacher to sit. Snape inwardly sighs as he slowly sits down next to him. Harry wondered how his illness was doing before anything, feeling his forehead which made his heart jump. Not because of the small fever he was feeling but from his heart skipping beats. He quickly let go. Clearing his throat as his cheeks were heating up, "How are you feeling with your cold sir? Are you not able to sleep because of it?"

"Sort of." Harry was surprised at how quiet he has become. Not the hot tempered one that Harry was used too. Though his Professor just had a break down not to long ago. It takes time to recover. His student slowly grips his teacher's hand, "Listen sir if your still upset from earlier it is ok? I mean you been through so much-"

Snape glares over at him which got Harry to close his mouth, "I did not come here to talk about my shameful moment."

"Snape you should not be ashamed. It is normal for a man to cry ones in awhile there is nothing wrong with it," Harry squeezes his hand which Snape forgot was holding his own. He did not mind it though in this moment. His heart beat in a fast past. He inwardly took a breath. Looking into Harry's eyes. Lily's eyes. But at this second he was not reminded of Lily which shocked him he was just looking at Harry because he wanted too see him for him. Snape surprisingly looked at his student. Not knowing his mouth was half open from shock. Harry looks over at him, worried about his Professor. 'Is there something else wrong with him? Why is he looking at me like that?' "Snape?" his teacher did not answer, "Snape? What is wrong? your freaking me out." Snape blinked a few times to reality looking at Harry.

"It is nothing really. By the way you could not sleep either correct?" Harry nodded slowly, 'It is not nothing. There is something he is not telling me,' Harry thought as he nodded. Snape is too easy to read at times.

"Now is my turn to ask questions. What is the reason behind that you can not sleep?"

Harry's eyes went wide, gulping, anything but having to answer his teacher's question. Anything else but that. He got an idea though. It involves him answering Snape's question and in return he will get the answer. "I will answer your question if you answer mine?" his Professor grits his teeth a bit, "you want to know right? on why I can not sleep tonight. I will answer if you answer my question after. Is it a deal?" Snape thought about this for a minute knowing what I want to ask and slowly nods. "OK well the reason why I could not sleep is…" Harry gulped not sure if this was a good idea to tell Snape. After all the reason why he could not sleep was because of him. And his former possible lovers in his teacher's past, he let go of Snape's hand, if Snape wanted to run out of the living room Harry will not hold him back infact he was praying that will happen. He sighs looking down at the sofa, "I been pondering on what others you had been with?" he gulped as he turns anywhere but to Snape face right now. Who knows what his teacher will do. Like for one he might say it is none of Harry's business for another he rather not say. These two words will not let him sleep for two more nights after this one.

Snape sighs, gripping his student's hand. Harry feeling shocked that his Professor would hold his hand on his own accord. "Potter I assure you. I never was with anyone with my own will."

Harry gasps, looking over at him. Kicking himself inwardly on not thinking that. I mean he was a follower of the You-Know-Who and still is but as a fake. Still the Dark Lord does not know this. He was a evil wizard and it should not have passed his mind that Voldemort could have done somethings with his Professor. Forcedly. This made The Boy Who Lived grew with rage. He looks over at Snape who was looking at the floor, "Was it You-Know-Who? Did he do things to you?"

Snape looks over at Harry. Knowing what he meant. It was quite obvious, giving a slight disgusted face, "No. He never went that far with me."

Harry's rage died off a bit, "Snape I gave you the reason why I could not sleep. Since it was not You-Know-Who then who was it? I am dying to know the answer?"

Snape looks down at the ground. Thinking it over if he should tell him. If he did what will Harry do? Will he run? He will not be able to stand a disgusted expression on this boy's face. He sighs, "Why do you want to know this answer so bad?"

Harry looks over at him, "Because I will not be able to sleep."

"Is that the only reason Potter?"

Harry sighs and looks down at his hand. Snape's hand still gripping his, "I like you ok. There I said it now please just tell me who? Sorry I know you do not like nagging but this is waying down on my mind. I really would like to know so please tell me?"

Snape looks away from his face, clenching his fists, gritting his teeth, 'He likes me?' Snape was stunt. Well yes Harry did touch him all over basically and used his mouth on his nipples. He blushes remembering how good The Boy Who Lived's tongue felt. "It was…" Snape took a deep breath, "if I tell you this you got to promise me you never tell anyone? No one can know about this," Harry promised and will take it to the grave after he finds out. "it was my father ok? you happy?" Snape says looking away from Harry.

Harry felt shock hitting him not expecting this. I mean he guessed for awhile that Snape seemed to have a awful childhood but he would never suspect of rape. He did not know what to really say. He should think of something soon or Snape will misunderstand his silence, "Snape I-"

"Don't make that face," Harry raised an eyebrow, "a face that your disgusted. I feared this would happen."

"Snape?" Harry calls for the third time, "I am not disgusted by you yes I am making this face because I am disgusted by what your father has done. Not you," Harry grips his hand tightly, "I would never be disgusted by you," he reaches over to Snape's chin, turning his face towards him, "I never hated your father as much as I do now. I understand fully why you are the person you are now. So when you say your own father forced you does this mean he took away you know?" Snape silently nodded, not wanting to say it but Harry would understand him even if he kept silent. Harry covered his mouth in shock, he was hoping he would say no. That his father still had some sort of sense as to not take away his child's virginity. "oh Snape I never would have thought he would-"

Snape clenched his fists, he wants this awful and embarrassing, shameful conversation to stop. His eyes look at the ground. He wanted this to end. Even so it felt sort of good to get it off his chest. "Have you told anyone?" his silent teacher shook his head, "so I am the first?"

"Yes Potter you are the very first person I told."

Harry gaped at this never expecting Snape the one person who has hated Harry since he walked in this school and give him many snide and rude, embarrassing words has just opened up to Harry with one thing that no one not even his mother knew. But to him his teacher finally decided to open up to his student. Snape was staying very quiet and this got Harry a bit worried but knowing his teacher is probably thinking about his past. Harry grabs his hand, squeezing it, "I am guessing you want this topic to end? How about we talk about this another time and in return you answer my question?" Snape looks over at Harry, feeling grateful that he gave him a option to break away the topic. Evening so his teacher even though it was a really embarrassing conversation for some reason was ok for this to continue. Wish surprised Snape. For one not to long ago Harry was someone he had to teach in his class. Hating him and berating him for me being his father. Now here is on the sofa with the same person at who knows what time it is somewhere after midnight last time he checked. And opening up to someone he barely took time to know. The real Harry. Though Harry did touch him all over and even though Snape does not really know the answer as to why he had let his dislikeable student not to long ago touch his unexpected parts. 'If only I knew the answer?' he sighs in frustration.

Harry noticing the sigh, looks over, slowly moving his hand over to his shoulder, giving it a few pats, "Professor if you don't want to talk about your past right now I would be ok with it-"

"That is not the reason why I am sighing Potter."

"Well if you don't tell me sir I will be worried? Wait do you want talk about it tomorrow aren't you tired?" Snape shook his head silently. 'He seemed in deep thought just moments ago.' He takes Snape's hand in his, 'Maybe he wants some reassurance?' His teacher takes a deep breath, looking over at him. Slowly putting the words to use in his mouth, "I have no idea why I let you touch me?" Harry nodded, figuring that his Professor was just horny. Just wanting a relieve and… 'Wait I stopped though. So he did not come right?' it would have been to quick. Even not seeing the dark room he would guess no. Harry's eyes darted to his PJ pants. Sure enough his teacher had a hard on. He looks back up at Snape's eyes which were watching Harry's eyes looking there and back up to his face, "I will admit something though," his teacher says in a low tone, Harry leans over a bit to listen better, "The first time you started fondling my chest I was close to kicking you out of my room but something made me stop."

Harry looks up at him trying not to laugh. This was not the time, "Yeah sir I thought you would too. I was surprised when you didn't. Do you know what stopped you?" he shook his head not knowing the answer. "Is this what you were thinking about earlier?"

Snape looks over at me, "Yes. A Hint Potter it is one of the reasons I could not sleep tonight." That was not much of a hint but oh well he was to exhausted with his own thoughts to think of a better one. A lot better one.

Harry nodded, understanding, "Are you regretting it?"

Snape shook his head, surprisingly no he does not. This shocked his teacher the most, "I have no idea why though? You are the first person that touched me that I did not feel any bad remorse too," he sighs putting his face in his hands, "this is what is bugging me the most. Why did I not kick you out of the room is the very most part that is making me not sleep Potter. Or better yet out of my chambers?"

Harry sighs, nodding, 'Do not stand it either.' Maybe his teacher is starting to like him too? Or more like excepting him in his cold, lonely heart? "Sir when you next to me like you are now what do you feel?" Snape glares over at Harry wondering why that answer and why at this time, "if you give me the answer the better I know the answer to why you did not stop me?"

Snape took time to think about it. He noticed his heart beats faster when he is right next to the Golden Boy. He looks over at him. Trying to find the right words, "I feel comfortable around you Potter. Unlike other people that I am forced to have contact with according to the head master and do not even get me started of the Dark Lord and his followers," Harry nodded, understanding quite a bit about that, "when you are here I feel the same feelings that I had with your mother. My heart feels funny right now."

Harry puts his hand on his chest where his heart is suppose to be. He imagined ice melting inside his chest. Melting away from the beating of heart that Harry feels. Like his teacher's coldness towards him is fading. He smiles at this, looking up at his teacher's eyes, "Do you mind if we try a kiss?" Snape had only a little time to react as Harry's hand came over to his face, putting his hand behind his teacher's head. Steering him to his own face. His eyes dart to his Professor's lips. Making him a bit excited for just looking. Slowly moving his head closer and closer. Till he softly connects his lips to Snape's. His teacher at first was to stunt and shocked to do anything and wanted to push away and he would run and hide in his room. Though something stopped him. He felt a shalt of happiness and securely and slowly kisses him back.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Harry lets go of his lips. Looking in his Professor's black eyes, "I was surprised when you kissed me back?"

Snape looks away and over to the coffee table, "I am going to bed," he starts getting up.

"Wait what? Why now after we shared something-" Harry looks down at Snape's pants and realized why his Professor might want to escape him, "sir it is quite alright if you have gotten a hard on."

Snape looks away from the eyes of the Golden Boy and down at the ground. His fever has gotten up or so he thinks it could be him becoming hot with rage. Rage of having a boy his student become this close to him. How can this happen. Is it suppose to be not ok making out with a boy a minor who for one is Dumbledore's Golden boy and prize award and another is it against the law usually to have any type of relation with a student outside of the class. Snape looks over at Harry who was slowly towards him. Worry clearly on his face, "I want you out of my chambers for tonight," he could not look into greens eyes this time for it would be to hard to see the look Harry had on his face. Without another word Harry watches his teacher in shock as Snape walks away from him and in a fast past disappeared into the bedroom. Harry listens as the bedroom door slammed shut. Harry was to shocked to think as he slides down on the couch. Touching his lips. Feeling the touch from them kissing a minute before. How can something like this lead to something by Harry sitting on the sofa. Alone and with his aching thoughts.

Harry wondered if he should leave his Professor with his own thoughts, 'Maybe he needs sometime to think by himself?' Harry slowly walks over, listening intently at the bedroom door. He could not hear anything. His hand grabbing the door handle. And with shock Snape decided to lock the door. Harry sighs fearing that would happen. He knocked on it, "Snape come on lets talk about this?" No answer, 'Hope he is ok?' Harry became worried. He remembered Snape being sick. He should not leave him like this for all he knows Snape could have gotten worse and Harry was not there for him. 'Since when have I been so in to him?' Harry slides down onto the floor, 'Why is everything so messed up?' Maybe he went to far with his teacher this time or rather could it be, 'That I forced him into kissing me? But if that was the case…why did he kiss me back?' he bumps his head onto the closed door, "Snape let me in please. Plus you are still sick I still want to take care of you, you know. How am I suppose to do that if you locked yourself in the room?" there was no answer, Harry sighs standing up. 'Maybe I should go back up? And let him be?' Harry starts walking over to the living room where the chamber door was a few feet away. Harry takes one more glance at the bedroom hoping that his teacher would change his mind and come out of the room to stop him.

Harry disappointed and slightly hurt and confused he opens the chamber door and shuts it slowly behind him.

Harry was in deep thought as he walked into the common room that he did not realize a light was on by the red sofa. "Were have you been Harry?" Harry startled, slowly turns to the figure reading a book on the couch. That figure was Hermione.

"Hermione? What are you doing up?"

"I should ask you the same question? At least I am here in the common room where I won't get deducted house points."

That made Harry think straight to Snape if his teacher was not sick like this he would of loved to deduct points from Harry. After being not here in the common after hours. He looks over at his bushy haired friend, "I just wanted some fresh air."

"At two in the morning?"

'Wow is it that late already?'

"Come on Harry what were you really up too?"

Harry sighs, to tired to think of anything clever to make up. He promised Snape that he would not say anything. He did throw him out tonight basically so maybe this time, telling her would maybe be ok. He wonders how she will react? And if she can keep it from Ron? For now at least. But thinking about how he been taking care of Potion teacher made him get more depressed. Tonight had become from good to bad. It felt wonderful kissing Snape and sharing such a passionate moment between each other. Least for him it was he has no idea how his teacher is feeling. Or how Snape felt. This made Harry become quiet as he slowly slides down to the sofa. This made Hermione about his friend. Maybe he could still keep this secret for the sake of Snape and for promising even when he got thrown out by him it does not mean he should break his promise. Not yet anyway. "I been seeing someone ok."

"Wait what?" Hermione knew that Harry and Cho kissed but never knew that there was more going on, "I know about you and Cho Harry but I mean is that where you been every night?"

Harry gulps hoping that if he were to make up a story about him seeing Cho that it will last for a couple days don't turn on him and Hermione will find out that his friend has been lying to her. She will eventually catch on but Harry hopes not to soon. Not yet at least. Even though he promised Snape he did not want Hermione to know even if he did not promise his teacher. He is afraid of her reaction and probably would lecture him that Snape was capable of taking care of his own well being. Harry sighs putting his head in his hand, "Yes I been seeing Cho secretly and did not want to tell you both anything just in case things do not work out," Harry wondered if Snape would let him back in his chambers tomorrow. He still has to take care of him at least. If that is the only thing Snape wants right now or ok with at least Harry will be alright with that. "Tonight did not go so well though."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry looks over at her. If he tells her what at least is bothering him she could possibly give him some advice or at least tell him something that unclog his confused mind, "Is there someone you wanted so bad? Not actually realizing how much you care about that person only a few days ago?"

Hermione nodded, "I do know that feeling Harry. Are you confused about something with Cho?"

Harry nodded, "I tried kissing her and after she pushed me away."

"Pushed you away? Well Harry if you come on to strong it is clear that she would push you away. I mean she still has feelings for Cedric I would think? I mean she is probably confused herself right now?"

"But why? Why would she be confused when she clearly wants me?" it is not that hard to see that Snape wants him else I do not think he would of not let Harry touch him in that way. Even if he was just horny he still has his pride intact and not let just any person touch him like that. Well now that he has no father anymore. Least Harry thinks that his teacher's father is gone to hell. He looks over at his friend.

Hermione gave his hand a comforting squeeze, "It could be that and this my theory Harry. Since Cedric's death Cho is suffering from probably depression and heart broken that he died. I mean if Cedric was still around do you think she would actually kiss you right after them dancing at that dance party?" Harry inwardly rolls his eyes this is not helping the least bit since it is actually Snape he wants help with secretly not about Cho. He sighs as he gets up from the sofa, "It is something for me to be thinking about. Well I am going to bed."

"Harry she will come around just give it time ok? Don't try to push her into anything."

Harry looks over at his friend, giving a small nod as he makes it up the stairs. Going to bed for the night after brushing his teeth and changing into his PJs.

Lying in his bed Harry had a hard time falling asleep. Thinking of tonight he wondered if maybe Snape does need time to come around. Maybe it is better to give him space for a bit longer. He could always ask Dooby to go check on him and that way they do not need to meet. In-fact maybe it is better if Dooby takes over for tomorrow on Harry's command. 'That would probably be for the best,' he thinks sleepily.

 **He probably should not have kissed a sick person but oh well the damage has been done ;)**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Snape's eyes open up. Having stayed up most of the night last night thinking about what happened did not help his rising fever that has been creeping up. His sore throat was a bit better but a headache was about to hit him, He rubs his fore head. His eyes gear over at the alarm clock. It was 6:00 o'clock. Harry would usually be helping him to the bathroom at this time and putting another cool cloth to relieve the fever. He searched his room. No Harry was found and he could not hear any foot steps on his cool wooden chamber floor. 'Guess he really did go back.' He gets up slowly. He was still feeling awful. Probably the same as yesterday. Luckily it was Sunday. Though he does have a mission from Dumbledore to go find out where the Dark Lord was hiding. Or rather his hiding place. That got Snape remembering something. Umbridge punished Harry harshly the other day. Maybe Snape should take action and tell someone? But how can he when he looks like crap even if he used his precious potions the headmaster will still find out why he has been not showing up to meals a few times. He heard a popping noise behind him. Turning around to see Dooby standing there. His knees slightly shaking, 'Was he afraid of me?' "What can I do for you Dooby?" "Sorry for disturbing you sir but Master Harry Potter wanted me to check on you." Remembering last night Snape was grateful that Harry did not show up. Ignoring the elf he tries to get up from his warm and comfortable sheets. Harry told Dooby if Snape tries to go to the bathroom to keep an eye on his legs. A slight ounce of wobbling can bring the poor teacher to the floor. Snape was hoping he will not fall from the dizziness he is having and let the elf see the Potion Professor make a fool out of himself. If Harry was here he would not mind the help. He thought of last night and changed his mind of his student's help. He can not believe he let Harry kiss him and also more importantly touching him all over and seeing the outline of his naked body not to mention he let his student touch his manhood. Dooby was right there to help him if he needed it. Snape however made it safely to the toilet not saying to the elf he shut the door in his face. As he starts sliding his pants down while looking in-front of the mirror, 'What got into me to kiss him? And let him touch me?' As he neared the toilet he decided he will start becoming the thing that he has been hating the most. Which is being mean to Harry. And so much so that the Golden Boy will think not to come back to the chamber again. He plans that idea while taking a piss. He will make class for Harry hell tomorrow. 'Have you forgotten that he has been taking care about you?' his mind argued. Should not care but he does for some odd reason. Grateful for someone being there for him. That is another reason he should push Harry away. So he does not start getting used too someone taking care of his well being. And what happens when he is all better? What will happen between them? Also since he let Harry into his chambers he has softened by the student. Another reason that he should get rid of Harry.

Dooby stayed by Snape's side from Harry's order. He could just kick Dooby out and to leave him alone in his self pity but thought against that. Each time Dooby was there taking care of him instead of the Golden Boy the more he starts missing his student. Well only a little itty bit. This shocked Snape.

"Dooby is here to serve you sir. What can Dooby do for you sir?"

"Why are you here in the first place?" Snape wondered, remembering this elf works for none other than Malfoy manor, "And more importantly why are you following orders from a student?"

"Harry Potter freed me in second year sir. Dooby is completely grateful for his kindness and therefore Dooby will do anything for Harry Potter sir."

"Is that so? So Harry freed you from the hands of Lucius?" Snape was impressed. Something that he will not admit to anyone. Severus looks over at the clock. It was 8:00, "I suppose you can make me breakfast?" he did not want to mention he got a small fever and a small headache was coming on. He will manage to take care of it on his own. Harry did leave all the medication he brought behind. Though he will not be using that. He gives a small sneer. He will do what he does best by going to get his potions. Once Dooby leaves.

"What can Dooby serve for you today sir?"

Snape thought about it, "A cup of coffee and I would not mind a bowl of warm hot meal," he needs to get his strength back and eating oat meal is a start up.

"Anything with the oat meal sir?"

Snape thought about it, "Blueberries coated with cinnamon."

"Dooby will get right on it sir," he pops away. Snape was alone once again. He sneers at that as he grabs his robe, putting it around his body. He was getting worse and he needs to handle it as soon as he can before Dooby returns. It will take the elf to brew the coffee and oat meal five minutes each from what Snape is guessing, hoping he has 10 minutes.

Snape opens the office door and peeks out, making sure no student will see him in his robe while wearing PJs he will never live it down if Malfoy and his friends catches him like this all of them like to gossip with each other and their teacher/head of their house will be the top of the gossip if he were to get caught. When it was all clear he quickly made his way to his store. He watches as some of the paintings in the narrow hallway were looking at him with surprise and some of them disgusted. Snape did not the care the least what the paintings are thinking right now. Not having the energy to zap them.

The quick pace down to the store gave him a dizzy spell in return. So much that he had to support his weight by keeping his balance with help from the dungeon stone cold wall. Snape says the password to his store, opening the door after access. He pulls the string that lit up the shop. Looking over at his collection. Knowing exactly where everything is kept unfortunately what he needs is on the fourth shelf. He sighs as he looks at his rusty old wooden ladder, feeling a dizzy spell coming he did not care as he slowly walks up. A huge stabbing feeling in his head and he became unfocused. His hands became weak and his footing became unbalanced. Hidden shock in his eyes as he starts to fall. Not having the energy to say a spell that can help in this situation, readying himself to land back first, not having time to protect his neck area or skull. He closes his eyes as there is nothing he can do, readying himself to feel the pain on feeling the cold hard concrete floor. Shocked when what he feels is not pain nor hearing his back crack or neck. It was a feeling of landing on something soft. He opens his eyes, looking at the two hands supporting his armpits, his eyes came in contact with green.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Well that was a close one sir," Harry says. Seconds before he was catching his teacher from falling, (His own body gave out) landing flat on the hard floor his teacher on top. Least his teacher was safe that is all that mattered, not caring about his own well being right then. He will probably only have bruises anyway. Snape landed his back flat on Harry. The Golden Boy smirks a little as Snape slowly turns his head to the person that saved him. Harry watches as Snape's eyes widened, 'Guess he did not expect me to be here?' that was obvious; looking at his teacher's face, "Why do you keep on wanting to do things on your own?" he feels Snape's forehead, "when you have a fever spiking and I am pretty sure you lost balance from being sick?" Snape was speechless, rolling over on top of Harry so they became face to face with each other. Harry himself did not care that he was feeling the coolness of the concrete floor creeping into his skin.

"How come-"

"I am here?" he noticed his teacher's eyes give a small glare, hating to be interrupted, Harry inwardly giggles, "Dooby was looking for you and when he could not find you in your office or chamber he came over to me on where you possibly could be. I shooed Dooby away and decided that I should look where you went myself and noticed you were heading to your potions by looking at my map. Luckily the door was open else I would not have access, and being able to save your ass," Snape glares at him as he starts getting up. Harry smirks, 'I guess he is cute at times,' he watches Snape trying to get up and his Golden Boy will not have none of it as he wraps his arms around Snape's shoulders tightly and keeping him in place, knowing full well that his teacher as no strength to resist, "now, now sir no need to get mad I just saved you five minutes ago you know." Snape looks over at his student, "you did not answer my question by the way? There is a reason why I send Dooby to check on you. You could of asked him to fetch your potions."

Snape looks away, "I did not want him to see me like this in the first place. I did not want him to see my pity side."

Maybe it was a bad idea for sending Dooby to look after his teacher, 'but what else was there to do?' he threw him out last-night which stung more then a bee sting, "I understand that calling Dooby may have not been such a good idea sir. I was doing it because well you threw me out."

"I just needed some time to think. We are teacher and student after all," his teacher looked into Harry's eyes. Feeling like he was being hypnotized he slowly moves to his lips. 'Why am I not stopping myself? This is completely wrong,' he should walk away and change his chamber password. Not letting Harry have access ever again. Being mean to him in class was his plan tomorrow. It was such a nice creative idea. Why did Snape become like this? He was supposed to be a man/wizard who hated everyone except Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall who he can remotely stand. Lily was the closet person and when she died his heart froze completely with no chance of warming up. Now here he is looking down at Harry Lily's son, his heart beginning to melt more and more since Harry took time to show him that there is someone out there who will not use him.

Closing the gap between them Snape slowly presses his warm lips onto his student, this time it was his turn to make the move, he does not care anymore that they are teacher and student. All he cares about is being happy once again. Both him and Harry imagine Severus' heart melting completely.

Meanwhile- Dooby left the Potion Professor's breakfast and coffee on his coffee table. Slowly getting cold.

 **I will not get a beta and please stop telling me to get one. If I get a beta it will no longer be my story and I have the right to refuse. Thank you for the suggestion. No one will edit this but me.**

 **Finally Severus goes for what he wants ;)**


	16. Next Chapter Coming soon!

I am so, so sorry for not updating for a year now but now I am back on it and ready to update this fan fiction :D

Get ready for it!

:)

Summary for this chapter-

Snape who is still recovering from being sick with a cold has to go and visit a place where Voldemort is expected to be hiding or least that is what Albus is guessing where is former student would be hiding.


End file.
